True Love's Destiny
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: He is just an ordinary game character in the game Sugar Rush. She was the daughter of King Candy and princess of Sugar Rush. When these two kids meet, its love at first sight. But when evil awakens after fifteen years, it's up to these kids to use the power of a legendary jewel and defeat evil, before it's too late to save Sugar Rush.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetprincess: Hello, my vanillabutter fans and lovers! Guess who's back with an all-new fanfic? THIS GIRL!**

**Vanellope: Welcome back! I was wondering what happened to you**

**Rancis: Yeah. why'd you take so long to update?**

**Sweet princess: Okay first of all, I posted, TWO Valentine's Day one-shots, on TWO completely different couples. Second of all, i posted it last friday! so it wasn't that long of a wait! Btw, thank you for all who read and reviewed! And for thosw who didn't, get out of that couch and read one of my stories! they always seem to brighten someone's day! or so i've been told!**

**Vanellope: So tell us about the story a bit**

**Sweet princess: Well i guess i can spoil you a bit. between you and me, there's some magical elements in this story, but later in the fanfic. also, the criminal's back from the dead.**

**Rancis: wait, YOU REVIVED TURBO?! WHY? I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT GUY!**

**Sweet princess: don't worry. he's going to die again. not like i want him to stay in my fanfics. chill! Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Vanellope: Sweetprincess900045 does not own wir. all credits goes to Disney. the only thing she does own is Reese, my pet devil dog, and Sugarlina Sweetcream. If for some reason you use these characters, I will have no choice but to throw you in the fungeon.**

**Sweet princess: Um... yeah what she said. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

_Ch.1_

_A long time ago, there was a ruler. His name was King Candy, the racing monarch of Sugar Rush. Alongside this ruler was his daughter, Vanellope, who was just born. One day, an evil game character, Turbo, tried to overthrow the king from throne and attempted to kill the young infant, but failed. Ever since Turbo's defeat, King Candy decided to keep his daughter from all harm by keeping her in the castle at all time. He knew that Turbo would return, but what he didn't know that his daughter had a special gift embedded in her code. This is a story about true romance, adventure, and the true meaning of love._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Sugar Rush, where candy people enjoyed their time laughing and spending time with each other. The game characters were also bonding with each other, racing and spending time with each other. One game character, however, was at his front porch, taking in the scenery. Rancis Fluggerbutter smiled and inhaled the sweet sugar-scented air. He plucked a chocolate rose and smelled its chocolate aroma. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet scent of chocolate and sighed in contentment. He picked up his garden pitcher and poured the chocolate milk on them.

"There's nothing better than a beautiful morning in Sugar Rush," Rancis said to himself. "Typical mornings. Candy people laughing and enjoying themselves, karts racing down at the speedway, and-"

Before he could finish, he heard two karts behind him screech to a halt and his name call out. "Rancis!" two voice yelled behind him. Rancis sighed up annoyance and turned around. "And the two dorks of Sugar Rush come up to my doorsteps." Rancis added.

"Rancis, today is the day, man! Today is the day you will fall in love with your dream girl!" Swizzle started.

"You're not going to believe this, but we got you a date!" Gloyd added.

"Oh, I can't wait! Gee, thanks guys," Rancis grumbled to himself sarcastically, turning back to his roses. "Who is it this time?"

"Candlehead."

Rancis looked up from his roses, and glanced at them in horror. "Candlehead?! Y-you're joking, right?" he asked. "How could you set me up a date with Candlehead?! I mean, she's my friend and all, but really? Candlehead? Don't you remember what happened last time? She nearly burned her house into crisp because she wore her candle in bed! With Candlehead around there's no telling what can happen!"

"Dude, calm down. Way ahead of you. We want you to take Candlehead anyplace flame resistant. That way Candlehead won't burn everything in her path," Swizzle explained. "You're welcome."

Rancis shook his head and returned back to his roses. "No, I'm not going. Call Candlehead and cancel it. I'd rather not go out with a girl who'll most like burn my hair into crisp," Rancis said, not looking back at them. "What part of 'stay out of my love life' do you guys not understand? If I want your help, I'll give you a call. But for now, stay out of it."

"Rancis, you went on a date with every girl in Sugar Rush- except Jubileena and Sticky- and you're running out of options. Give this a shot. It could be different this time," Gloyd implored.

"Gloyd, let's go. Leave him. He wants to be alone, let him be alone. I'm not going to waste my time anymore. I'm out of here," Swizzle replied, stalking off. He jumped into his kart and drove off, leaving behind a cloud of chocolate nesquik. Gloyd sighed and walked back to his kart, then thought otherwise and turned back to Rancis.

"You know Rancis, you may think that love is just a flank now, but when you find that special girl, you'll realize that love is more than you can possibly explain. And when you find her, then you'll undertand what love really means." And with that, Gloyd jumped in his kart and drove off. Rancis sighed and looked behind his shoulders.

"How can I fall in love with a girl if you're the one picking the girl for me?" he mumbled. "I'm nine years old. I can date whoever I want, without my friends pestering me otherwise."

He walked up the steps and sat down, staring at the castle in the horizon. "I wish there was someone out there who just gets me," he mumbled.

* * *

Not far away from Rancis' abode, in the royal castle's rose garden, a little girl raised her gloved hand and smiled as a yellow marshmallow peeps landed on her finger. She lowered her hand and smiled gently at the little critter.

"Why, hello there!" she greeted. "Did you stop by for some food?"

The little peeps nodded and hopped into her other hand, where she had a few small pieces of marshmallows. She watched as it ate and gently brushed its fur. The little marshmallow bird finished eating its snack and looked at her, chirping happily. The young girl smiled and sang softly to it, continued to brush its soft, sugary fur, singing softly. A few critters heard her sweet voice and made her way towards her, wanting to hear more of this beautiful voice of hers. A few other marshmallow peeps placed a handmade milk chocolate rose wreath on her head. She smiled and kissed each one of them.

"You're all very sweet! Thank you," she replied, nuzzling with the peep in her hand.

The animals roared in response, different animals made different sounds. It made the young girl smile. She enjoyed the animals' company just as much as they loved her company. Her father raised her to be a kind princess, and never had hatred in her heart. She was too sweet and innocent for such a thing. Due to her sweet personality, she grew a bond with the animals. She gazed upwards at the sky and stared at the clouds. Her singing voice subsided in her throat and she sighed heavily.

"I wish I could go outside of the castle. I'm sure it's beautiful out there," she said out loud.

A small devil dog puppy hopped on her lap and licked her face in reassurance. She smiled and nuzzled with the small puppy, giggling at its touch. As she continued to cuddle with the small pooch, a man walked towards her and smiled.

"Are you enjoying your day, angel cake?" he asked her, laughing.

She looked up, a bit startled at the voice, and smiled. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, setting the young puppy down gently. She ran up to the man and jumped into his arms, giggling softly. The man picked her up and kissed her cheek. "And how is my little Vanellope today?" he asked. The little girl smiled and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Yes, it was none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz, princess of Sugar Rush and daughter of the game's monarch, King Candy. Vanellope was a king, sweet, and caring nine-year-old girl. Since her only parent was King Candy, she grew up to be a respectful princess to her citizens and, especially, to her father. Due to her behavior, she was told that she was very fun-loving, energetic and childish.

"I'm doing fine. And how are doing, daddy?" she asked, hugging her father's neck tightly.

King Candy hesitated before setting Vanellope down and looked at her concerning way. "Sweetheart, we need to talk," he started. Vanellope nodded and led her father to the fountain. She sat down next to her father and looked at her. "As you know, the ball is tomorrow night, and I want to discuss about the suitor issues."

"Daddy, no," she replied, shaking her head. "I understand what you are trying to do for me, but please, daddy. I-I just can't."

"Now I understand that you're not ecstatic about this, but you must understand, Vanellope. A princess must fall in love. It's part of true love," he persuaded.

"But that's not true love! Every suitor that came here was pompous, disrespectful, and downright rude. Not one game character that has entered this palace has treated me with the kindness that I deserve!" she argued.

"Vanellope, not every suitor is like Prince Charming? And besides, you can't send Reese out to attack someone," King Candy pointed out.

Vanellope smiled and looked at her pet devil dog. She picked up her pooch and kissed it gently. "It's not Reese's fault, daddy. The last suitor that came here was just being rude. She was only protecting me," Vanellope replied, smiling innocently. King Candy frowned and looked at her warily. "Oh really? So you mean to tell me that you did not tell Reese to bite down on the poor boy's pants, leaving a hole on his pants and revealing his underwear?" King Candy inquired. Vanellope bit down on her lips and shook her head, attempting to stifle her giggle. King Candy sighed and smiled softly at his daughter. If there was anything that he should know about Vanellope is that sometimes she was a bit mischievous at times.

'Vanellope. I know that this is not what you want, but can you please make an attempt to meet someone and befriend them? For your father's sake?" he pleaded.

"Daddy, it's not that I don't want to meet someone, it's just that I can't even be interested by a guy, much less be attracted to them romantically, if they are nothing but conceited!" she squabbled.

"I don't want to hear another word, Vanellope. Can you promise me, sweetheart?" he reiterated sternly.

Vanellope looked at her father and sighed in defeat. "Yes, father," she answered sadly. King Candy then sighed and hugged his daughter. "I know it's tough, but trust me, Vanellope, things will go the way they're supposed to be. I promise. Trust me," he assured her. Kissing her cheek, the monarch got up and walked off. He looked behind him and saw that Vanellope has not moved a bit.

"Are you coming, angel cake?" he asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here for a while, if you don't mind, daddy," she murmured. King Candy nodded at his daughter and walked off. Vanellope just sat there, not making the slightest movement. Reese crawled her way towards her owner and licked her cheek in order to comfort her. Vanellope flinched at the devil dog's touch and looked at her, smiling.

"You think I should make my own decision, don't you Reese?" she asked her pet devil dog.

Reese lapped up her tongue on Vanellope's face and yapped excitedly. "I didn't hear a no!" Vanellope giggled. Sitting her dog down, Vanellope got up and strolled around the garden singing softly, with the oher animals in tow.

* * *

**Sweet princess: huh? huh? come on, what's you think**

**Vanellope: i liked it. don't you like it, buttercup?**

**Rancis: Candlehead?! Seriously? Of all the girls in Sugar Rush... CANDLEHEAD?! **

**Sweet princess: sorry, but you should be glad. you going to meet vanellope in the next chapter or so****  
**

**Rancis: i guess... but Candlehead? Really?**

**Sweet princess: You wanna go out with Taffyta instead?**

**Rancis: Nooooo! No. Um, i'm not into the cry-babies, thank you very much.**

**Taffyta: WHAT WAS THAT, FLUGGERBUTTER?!**

**Rancis: Nothing, Taffyta! You're awesome!****  
**

**Sweet princess: Taffyta, get out of here! Vanillabutter fans only! Anywho, i hope you enjoyed this first chapter of mine! Once again, I hope you read, review and/or pm me! Until the next chapter, this is sweet princess signing out. Peace!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Bye!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

***Note: When Rancis mentioned about Candlehead burning her house down with her candle, this part does not go to be. therefore all credit goes to Captain Alaska**


	2. Chapter 2

**sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! I'm back with a all-new chapter! thank you for those who took the time to read my beloved chapter and review! and in return, here's the second chapter.**

**Rancis: Hey. glad you're back**

**Sweet princess: Well i see pretty boy. Question is where's your royal partner in crime?**

**Rancis: she's reading your profile. she should be back soon.**

**Sweet princess: Really? I always thought i was one of those people who's profile isn't worth reading**

**Rancis: Apparantly, you're not telling us more about yourself. **

**Sweet princess: There's a lot of things you don't know about me. But, since we're talking. You. disclaimer. now.**

**Rancis: sweetprincess900045 does not own wir. The only things she owns is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream**

**Sweet princess: Thank you! Now sit back, relax, and read to your heart's content**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

_Ch.2_

The day has passed and it was another bright a beautiful morning. Vanellope slept peacefully and soundly in her room, snuggling under her comforter. The little passed through her window and hit her eyelids, as if it was trying to tell her, "Wake up! It's morning!" Vanellope moaned and rolled on her side, pulling the comforter over her head.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

Reese yawned and stretched a bit, then jumped on her owner and began licking her face. Vanellope smiled and laughed at this, trying to push her puppy off of her. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up," she chuckled. Vanellope kissed Reese's nose and got up from her bed, stretching. Taking a glance at her calendar, she frowned when she noticed the date. "Oh, yippee, the ball's tonight," she groaned sarcastically. "I wonder which obnoxious suitor I'll have to bfriend next." Smiling at her dog, she fixed her bed and, putting on her pink bathrobe and bunny slippers, walked out of her room with Reese in tow. She climbed down the staircase and walked down the corridor. She entered the kitchen and smiled at her father and Sour Bill.

"Good morning," she said to the both of them, kissing her father's cheek.

"Good morning, Vanellope. Did you sleep well?" King Candy asked. Vanellope smiled and nodded her head. "Are you sure? You seemed frazzled." Vanellope smiled and brushed her hair off her face. "I'm fine, dad. Really. I was just thinking about some things overnight, but it's okay," she answered. King Candy looked at her warily and smiled. "Well, all right then. But you better be ready for tonight," he said.

"Of course, dad. What's tonight again?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Why, the ball of course!" King Candy exclaimed.

"Of course. Why do I even bother asking?" she deadpanned as Sour Bill placed a bowl of Reese's Puffs in front of her and began eating her breakfast. King Candy sighed and took Vanellope's hand, looking at her in the eye. "I understand that you are not completely ecstatic about this, sweetheart, and I would hate it as well if I was in your shoes. But you are a princess, and every princess finds herself in a happily ever after. Believe me, there is someone out there who will truly make you feel like a princess," King Candy reassured her, getting up. "Now I'm going into the village, so I won't be back until later tonight, before the ball."

"Wait, so if you're going out, then who'll watch over me?" she asked.

"Ralph and Felix, of course," he answered, kissing her forehead. "Now, I'll be back, vanilla bean. I hope you are on your best behavior. Come along, Sour Bill." King Candy and Sour Bill walked out of the kitchen, leaving the young princess alone with her devil puppy. Vanellope sighed and got up from her seat, picking up Reese's dog bowls and filling it with Reese's pieces and chocolate milk. She put the bowl in front of Reese and smiled as she watched Reese chow down her breakfast.

"Why does my father expect me to fall in love with a guy I don't even know, much less like?" she mumbled to herself, picking up her empty bowl and washing it in the sink.

"It's like I don't even have a saying in amything, Reese," she continued. "I love my dad, but sometimes, I want to make my own decisions. I'm not his little baby girl anymore." She placed her clean bowl on the dish rack and looked at her puppy. Reese had just finished eating and looked up at her owner. Vanellope picked up Reese's bowls and began cleaning them as well.

"If only there was some way I can actually meet someone without me getting caught," she said aloud.

She cleaned up Reese's bowls and placed them on the dish rack as well. "Come on, girl," walking out. At that moment, Ralph and Felix walked in. "His royal highness as asked us to watch over you while he's gone," Felix said. Vanellope slightly sighed under her breath and nodded at the two. "Of course. Daddy has already informed me. Right this way, gentlemen," she replied, leading the two policemen up to her room. Vanellope picked up Reese as she walked upstairs. She walked in her room and looked at the two hopefully.

"Will you two wait for me out here? I have to take a bath," said.

"Of course, your highness," Felix replied.

Vanellope smiled and curtsied at the two, then closed the door. She set Reese down and headed into the bathroom, starting up her bath and undressed herself. She poured in her bubble bath and turned off the running water, then slipped into the soothing water. She hummed quietly to herself as she bathed, many thoughts roaming in her mind. After fifteen minutes of lathering herself, she drained out the ather and dried herself.

"I need to think of a plan to get out of this prison," Vanellope mumbled to herself, wrapping her pink towel around her.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked out her window, taking in the sweet scenery. Her eyes fell upon the wall in the flower garden and an idea came to her. She smiled devilishly as she dressed her self. Instead of her usual royal dress, she wore a light mint green hoodie with red licorice laces and stitches and a purple shirt underneath, a reese's cup double-layered skirt, teal, white, and purple mismatched leggings, and black bootlace tassels with pink icing on the sole. She sprinkled various candy on her hair and pulled it into a ponytail with a red licorice holding it up. Satisfied with her outfit choice, she nodded towards Reese and opened the door, smiling sweetly at Ralph and Felix.

"Will you two escort me to the castle gardens please?" she asked politely.

"As you wish, your highness," Raph answered. They stepped aside to let Vanellope pass and walked behind her. Vanellope pushed open the doors that led to the gardens and smiled as the marshmallows peeps tweeted hello to her. As always, the forest animals came to greet her. Vanellope picked up a chocolate bunny and ran her hands through its soft, milk chocolate fur. She led Ralph and Felix to fountain and sat down, signaling the flying marshmallow peeps to come to her. They descended towards her and looked at her.

"Will you guys sing for us pretty please?" she asked, placing the bunny down.

They tweeted in response and flew towards a branch. Taking a deep breath, the marshmallow sang a sweet tune. Felix and Ralph watched as the birds sing their little tune, clearly impressed. "This the first time I ever heard such a beautiful melody," Ralph replied. Vanellope slightly smirked when she realized that the marshmallow peeps' song was moving them, because Felix's and Ralph's eyes were drooping.

"I'm… kind of… sleepy," Felix yawned, collapsing on the ground.

"Night… Felix," Ralph added, doing the same.

The marshmallow peeps stopped singing and looked at the now slumbering adults. "Yes! It worked!" Vanellope exclaimed. She pulled her hood over her head and smiled devilishly."Nighty-night, boys," she teased, walking towards the wall. She grabbed hold of the vine and was about to pull herself upward, when she felt a tug on her hoodie. She looked down and saw Reese looking at her, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Reese, but I just have to see what's beyond these castle walls. But don't worry, I'll be back before the ball," she said quietly. "Wait for me, and don't let those two wake up."

Kissing her puppy goodbye for now, she pulled herself up the vine and hopped over the wall. Looking to make sure no one was looking, she dashed off away from the castle and headed towards the village.

* * *

Vanellope smiled at some people and waved to some of the citizens, surprised of the sights that caught her eye. The citizens were playing with each other happily, some of the racers were obviously racing with each other, and just some people were just spending time with each other. Vanellope walked around the village, smiling at the sights, when she saw a pink gumdrop girl trying to take a cookie from a vendor. Being the nice girl she was, Vanellope walked over to the little girl and grabbed the cookie for her.

"Thank you, miss!" she said, taking the cookie from her and running off.

Vanellope smiled and walked off, when the vendor called after her. "I hope you can pay for that," he said warningly. Vanellope turned around and looked at him nervously. "P-pay?" she reiterated. The vendor snarled and grabbed her hands, glaring into her eyes.

"Do you know what happens to people who can't pay?" he asked her.

"N-no," she whimpered. "B-but I'm sure it's nothing we can't talk out."

The vendor held up an arab dagger and pinned her hands down. "No. No, please, don't!" she pleaded. Just as the vendor was about to lower his dagger on her hands, Rancis came out of nowhere and interrupted them. "Hey, hey, take it easy on her! She's with me," he said, trying to intervene the moment. Vanellope looked at him and smiled when he winked at her. "Here's the money you wanted. Now will you please leave her alone?" The vendor dropped Vanellope's hands and glanced at Rancis.

"You're lucky I don't hate you," he said.

Rancis smiled at him and took Vanellope's hand. Vanellope looked back at the vendor then turned the Rancis. "Thank you so much! I don't know who you are, but thank you!" she replied, bowing her head towards. He turned back at her and shrugged, returning the smile. "I felt like doing something nice today. But you should be careful around these vendors. They come from different games and things get a little nasty around here. I'd be careful if I were you. Otherwise you will get hurt pretty badly," he advised her. Rancis smiled good-natured smile and winked again.

"But, to be honest, I don't think any guy would hurt a pretty girl like you," he added.

A light tint of pink blossomed on Vanellope's cheeks. She glanced at Rancis in astonishment and smiled bashfully. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked. Rancis smirked at her and picked up a chocolate rose from a flower cart, and offered it to her. "Well, yeah," he answered. "You sound like you haven't heard that from a guy before." Vanellope took the rose from him and shook her head.

"No one ever says 'you're pretty' in a genuine tone before," she admitted. "They really don't care about me."

Rancis shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well I, for one, think you're beautiful," he replied. "You don't need someone to tell you that." Vanellope blushed a darker shade of red and looked at the ground, brushing her hair back. Rancis smiled at her timidity and tilted her chin upwards.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you game-jumping?" he asked.

"No, I live not too far from here. I'm the prin-" she stopped suddenly when she realized what she was about to say. "I live in the area."

Rancis nodded and sauntered around with Vanellope. He looked towards at Vanellope and took in her appearance and sighed. He didn't understand it at first, but, for a second, he felt as if butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Though her hood was pulled over her head, he saw how her hazel eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. Though he haven't known her for long, he thought it was cute whenever Vanellope blushed.

"So… how come I never see you around?" Rancis inquired.

Vanellope looked at him and broke her gaze. "All my life my dad never really let me outside to explore the world around me. He says that I'm not ready to see what's out there," she explained, kicking a small gumdrop. "Instead, he wants me to find a guy to date, even though every guy I come across isn't right for me." Rancis stopped and looked at her, listening to her intently.

"Not that I have no intention in love, but I want to find someone who's right for me, without someone trying to hook me up."

Rancis looked at her ground and nodded as he began to understand her issue. "I understand what that is like. My friends Swizzle and Gloyd always try to set me up with a different girl every day, but it always seems to backfire. I guess they're not what I'm looking for in a girlfriend," he replied. "I wish that sometimes-"

"I can make the decisions for a change," they said in unison.

They looked up and stared into each other's eyes, a bit taken aback by their comment, when they heard a horn blare out. The two looked up and saw King Candy driving down the road. Vanellope immediately back up and tugged on her hood so her face was unnoticeable. "Um… I-I have to go," Vanellope mumbled, running off. Rancis watched her leave and decided to chase after her. Vanellope weaved through the crowd in a hurry, looking over her shoulder and spotting Rancis hot on her trail. She turned back and dashed off towards the castle, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Rancis stopped and watch her dart in into the distance until she disappeared from his sight.

"I.. never got her name," he mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was sneaking back into the castle. When the coast was clear, she grabbed the vine and hoisted herself up and jumped over the wall. There, Reese was waiting patiently for her master to return and yapped happily at her arrival. Vanellope shushed her and looked over to her guardians, smiling to see that they were deep in sleep. She put down her hood and looked up at the sky sadly.

"I… didn't even get his name," she deadpanned.

Sighing heavily, she turned around and walked off, smiling gently at her animal companions. A chocolate rabbit rubbed its against her leg and looked up at her with big eyes. Vanellope smiled back down at it and picked it up, caressing its fur. Taking one last final glance at the sky, she sighed and walked into the castle, with Reese in tow.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So... was it good, bad, in the middle?**

**Rancis: I like it. I like the way we met. **

**Sweet princess: Yeah. personally, i think i can do better**

**Rancis: Why? it's good.**

**Sweet princess: yeah, but _some_ people thinks my writing are garbage. And sometimes i take them seriously. **

**Vanellope: don't listen to them. They're just jerks**

**Sweet princess: Where did you come from?!**

**Vanellope: your profile page. i didn't know you were a sport kind of girl**

**Sweet princess: like i said, there's a lot about me you don't know. Anyways, if you want to check out my now updated profile, go ahead and check it out. Be sure to leave some reviews for this chapter if you want me to update. Until the next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Bye! and review!**

**Reese: Arf Arf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Hiya vanillabutter fans! I'm back**

**Vanellope: And just where have you been?**

**Sweet princess: I'm sorry. My house internet is down, so I wasn't sure when I could post it. But I'm back, So I hope you enjoy my third chapter!**

**Rancis: I'm glad you're back. I want to meet my girlfriend**

**Sweet princess: Since you're so hyper, you do the disclaimer**

**Rancis: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own wir. All credits goes to Disney. All she owns is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream**

**Sweet princess: So read my beloved chapter and review!**

* * *

_Ch.3_

That night, everyone in the kingdom made their way to the castle. All dressed in their formal apparels, they entered the castle gates and made their way into the ballroom. Taffyta Muttonfudge, one of the elite Sugar Rush racers, smiled at her best friend, Candlehead.

"Candles, you look great," Taffyta complimented.

Candlehead smiled at the compliment and looked at the ground. Candlehead wore a short, puffy sleeved dress with pink icing drizzled on the sleeve. Her dress top was brown with a green collar, which was the same shade of her hair, and two chocolate chips as buttons, whereas her skirt was double-layered. The top layer was pink with brown icing on the edge, and the second layer was light green with chocolate chips sprinkling all over. Candlehead's hair also had chocolate chips and pulled into pigtails, being safely secured by two pink ribbons. On her head was a chocolate and pink cake hat with its candles lit up. To top off her outfit, she wore brown and pink argyle leggings and brown mary-jane shoes

"Thanks, Taffyta. I like your dress. It suits you," Candlehead admired.

Taffyta smiled and looked at her dress. She wore a strapless three layered hot pink dress covered with sprinkles and had a white ribbon tied around the waist. Taffyta wore long white gloves and heels. As always, her eyes were lavished with mascara and her lips were coated with strawberry lip gloss. "Thank you, Candlehead. I thought you were coming with Rancis," she said, picking up a strawberry and popping it in her mouth. "I was, but I cancelled on him," Candlehead answered. "I'm not interested in the kind of guys who's concerned about their looks." Taffyta nodded in complete understand and smiled. This wouldn't be the first time Rancis had went on a date. He practically went out with every girl in Sugar Rush, excluding Jubileena and Sticky, since they were already taken by Gloyd and Swizzle, and every date had went out wrong. She would know. She once went out with Rancis before. To say the least, it wasn't the best date she went on. If anything, it was the complete opposite.

"Speaking of pretty boys," Taffyta started.

The two looked up and saw Rancis emerging from the crowd, looking around. He wore a nicely ironed tuxedo, with polished dress shoes. His hair was fixed to perfection, and his hat sat on his hair snugly. He scanned the crowd a bit, trying to spot someone who looked like the pretty girl he met not too long ago. He sighed abstractedly, a lovestruck smile on his face. Not once did he ever felt his way about this girl, or any girl to be exact. True, he met her just four hours ago, but he felt as if he could really connect with her. Even if it was for a minute, or a second, he had to see her again. Swizzle and Gloyd walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"What's up with you, Fluggerbutter?" Swizzle asked, flashing his usual rebellious smirk.

Rancis didn't answer. Instead, he continued to scan the horde of people in the ballroom. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Swizzle waved his hand and around Rancis face and looked at Gloyd weird. Rancis batted his hand away and glanced at him for a second, before returning to his searching. "Not now, guys. I'm busy looking for this girl," he said.

"Woah, what? Rancis scored himself a girlfriend?" Gloyd cried out, bringing his hands to his mouth in mock shock.

"No, but I have to see her. She left his behind." Rancis dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold heart locket which was slightly coated in sugar. Swizzle examined it carefully and nodded. "This is pure gold over here. The purest in Sugar Rush," he said.

"How can you tell?" Gloyd asked.

"Simple. Pure gold has a illuminate shine to it. Plus it always shimmers in the light," Swizzle explained. "Whoever it belongs to must come from a rich family." Swizzle grabbed the locket from Rancis hands and clicked it open. A picture of a pretty young girl was inside the locket, along with an inscription.

"The inscription's in german," Rancis informed them. "'It says, 'This locket is the possession of-"

"Of? Of who?" Swizzle asked in anticipation. Before Rancis could answer, the trumpets blared and everyone looked at the announcer. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy," Sour Bill announced. Wynchel and Duncan opened the doors and bowed at the king. King Candy bowed and walked past the parted crowd. He made his way to his throne and turned to face the audience. "And presenting her royal highness, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Sour Bill added. Rancis looked up and caught sight of Vanellope in her princess dress. She curtsied to the crowd and walked past the parted crowd as well, joining her father. Rancis watched her intently, then gazed back at the locket inscription, then back at her.

"Rancis, who does the locket belong to?" Swizzle asked impatiently.

Rancis gazed at Vanellope, slowly shaking his head. "The princess," he murmured in astonishment. "The inscription says 'This locket is the possession of Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz." Swizzle looked at Gloyd and back at Rancis. "Wait, hold up. You mean to tell us that the girl you supposedly met briefly was really the princess disguised as a peasant?" Swizzle asked incredulously. Rancis just shook his head absentmindedly, a small smile on his face.

"She's even prettier up close," he whispered to himself.

While Rancis was with Swizzle and Gloyd, Vanellope stood by her father while he was having a conversation with Ralph and Felix. The two woke up just as King Candy arrived home, and looked a bit frazzled, but they were both dressed in their best tuxedo, all washed and cleaned, and came to the ball. Vanellope tuned out the grown-ups' discussion and began gazing at the crowd, hoping she could catch a glimpse of someone who resembled the boy from earlier. She sighed and cupped her cheeks with her hands, a slight blush coming in. Never in her entire life has she seen someone as handsome as him. Golden blonde hair that's the same shade of the bright yellow sun, baby blue eyes that resembled the sparkling ocean, and his cute freckles reminded her of a million caramel dots across a person's face. She silently giggled under her breath. A single glance into his eyes would surely make her insides melt.

"Vanellope, darling? Are you all right?" King Candy's voice breaking through her thoughts

Vanellope snapped back to reality and looked at her father. "Yes, father?" she asked. King Candy kneeled down and looked at her in the eye. "Why don't you dance with someone while I talk to these gentlemen?" he suggested. Vanellope smiled gratefully at her father and nodded. Curtsying at the men, she turned around and walked off, looking around. She greeted some of the citizens and had a short conversation with some of the racers, but still she continued to look around. She didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was not the person she was hoping for, but merely another suitor.

"Princess Vanellope, a pleasure," he said, bowing down to her and kissing her hand.

"Charmed," she said, curtsying to him.

"If it's no trouble, may I ask you to dance with me?" he asked, gesturing to the dance floor. Vanellope was about to object, but she saw her father glancing at her. All at once she remembered about the promise she made. "Of course. I'd love to," she said, taking him hand. He pulled her closer and whisked her away, a playful smirk on his face. Though Vanellope was dancing with him, she continued to search around the ballroom for that certain boy. In a flash, she saw a glimpse of blonde and looked towards the direction, but the boy turned her head around so he could look into her eyes. "Are you looking for someone, your highness?" he asked curiously. Vanellope bit her lip and shook her head. "It's nothing really. Just forget about it," she replied. The boy glared at her dubiously.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "So tell me about yourself." He smiled and looked off into the distance. "Well, where I come from, I'm very rich and famous. The ladies are hung over me, of course, and my pockets are loaded with cash. Did I tell you I'm rich?" he asked, a pompous smirk on his face. Vanellope just stared at him, not even answering his question.

"Wow," she said after a moment of silence. "You sound like you're very…. Social."

"Yes, I am. But you know what? A beautiful guy should have a beautiful girl around you. What do you say, princess? Be my special lady?" he offered. Vanellope smiled and gently shoved him away. "As much as I would love to, it's clear that we are not compatible for each other. So in that case, I'm going to have to decline on your offer. But, it was nice meeting you." Vanellope stepped away from him and curtsied, then turned around to walk away. But before she could even take a step away, he seized her shoulder, and pulled her back.

"I don't think you understand, little girl," he snarled in her ear. "I'm offering you a once-in-a-lifetime deal to be my girl. And no one says no to me."

"Well, I guess I'm the first one to break that little streak you got going on," she whispered back to him, trying to keep calm.

He growled and spun her around, taking her dress collar and pulling her closer, glaring daggers at her. "Let's get one thing straight here, okay? I don't care if your daddy is a king, and I obviously don't care that you're a princess, but I do care about people respecting me. So if you don't want me to hurt you, you better say yes. Or else things will get ugly here," he snapped back, grasping her wrist and squeezing it tightly as he could, making her squeal in pain.

"Stop it!" she hissed, her eyes nearly brimmed with tears. "Stop it, that actually hurts!"

She yanked her wrists out of his hold and slapped him as hard as she could. He looked at her stunned and glared at him her viciously. "You little glitch! Do you know how much time it took me for my face to be this handsome?!" he barked, shoving her to the ground. Wynchel and Duncan finally came into scene and whisked the boy away, while King Candy came and helped Vanellope up back on her feet. "Boys, make sure to lock him in the fungeon and that the chains are tightly secured so that he won't escape!" King Candy ordered, brushing Vanellope's hair and glancing at her. "Are you alright darling?" Vanellope looked at him and shook her head in disdain.

"Is this what you want, dad? You want me to be with people like him to possibly hurt me and put me in misery? Huh, is that what you want from me?" she demanded.

"Vanellope, sweetheart, I-"

"No, just… no!" Vanellope interrupted. She turned around and fled out of the ballroom, her tears flying behind her. As she ran, one of her pink sugar-coated glass slippers slipped off of her foot and sat in the middle of the ballroom floor. Vanellope didn't even stop and turn around to pick up her abandoned shoe. She was too distraught at the moment. She bursted through the doors that led to the royal gardens and ran past the flowers. She stopped at the fountain and collapsed, sobbing heavily.

"Why does everything have to end like this?" she sobbed.

Reese slowly walked towards her and whimpered, nudging her arm gently. Vanellope looked at her puppy and smiled sadly. She leaned down and kissed the top of Reese's head, caressing it gently. "At least I know I have you, Reese," she mumbled. She sniffed and looked at her reflection in the fountain blue kool-aid water. "I only wish that there was someone out there who loved me for who I am inside." She blinked and watched as a single tear trickle down her cheek and watch it fall into the fountain water. A small ripple went through the fountain water and it began to glow a soft pink radiance. Vanellope stood up and began to watch as sugar began to swirl around her in the air and create a small jewel. Her hair danced lightly in the sugar scented wind as she watch a million sugar particle begin to form some type of shimmering object. The glowing object fell into Vanellope's hands and its light began to die. Vanellope held it up and, with close inspection, saw that it was a jewel. It was a ruby colored crystal in the shape of a heart. It softly illuminated in her hands, and for some reason, Vanellope felt a strange power coursing through her code. Vanellope walked towards the fountain and sat down, continuing to examine the jewel. She was so entranced with the jewel that she didn't even hear footsteps approaching her way.

"Princess Vanellope?"

She flinched and looked up at the person who called her name. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw none other than Rancis walking towards her, a sweet smile on his face. She immediately stood and looked at him intently, a soft pink blush beginning flourished her face. Rancis stopped in front of her and bowed formally, which made Vanellope smile.

"Princess Vanellope, forgive me for intruding, but you dropped your slipper on the ballroom floor," he said. "I came here to return it to you."

Rancis kneeled down on one knee and held up her shoe. Vanellope smiled and picked up the skirt of her dress, slipping in her dainty little feet. Rancis smiled at her and stood up, looking into her eyes. "Well, I don't want to ruin the rest of your evening, so I guess I'll just go then," he said, turning around. "No, wait!" Vanellope shouted after him. She momentarily froze when he glanced back at her. "Um… I…. please, stay with me. You're not intruding my evening at all." She took Rancis' hand and pulled him back, sitting him down on the fountain. She sat down next to him and looked around, not knowing what to say to him.

"So, tell me princess, what's it like outside the castle walls?" Rancis suddenly asked.

"I never knew that one game in particular could look so sweet and dreamy and-" Vanellope stopped and looked at Rancis in bewilderment. 'W-what did you say?" Rancis smirked and took her hand. "Do you think that the pretty peasant girl would agree, princess?" he asked, winking at her. He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "It's okay, your secret is safe with me." He pulled away and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the imaginary key.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, a bit astonished.

"You left a couple of hints for me to figure out the puzzle: One, your appearances were the same. Two, you guys have the same glistening eyes. And three," Rancis pulled her locket out of his pocket and dropped it in her hands. "You dropped this on your way home." Vanellope smiled at him gratefully and clasped the locket around her neck. "By the way, I read the inscription. Huge hint."

"You understood what it said?" she asked him.

"I'd better. I am german after all," he answered. "So am I. Anyways, thank you for returning my locket. It means a lot to me," she said. She smiled at him and brushed her hair back. "You know, throughout this whole excitement, I never got to learn your name." Rancis smiled and bowed his head, picking up her hand.

"I am Rancis Fluggerbutter, your highness. It is my honor to be within the presence of the lovely Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, daughter of King Candy," he introduced.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter , huh? I like that name. It sounds… cute," she commented. "And you can just call me Vanellope. 'Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz' is sort of a mouthful, isn't it?" Rancis smiled and slipped off her glove, kissing her hand tenderly. Vanellope blushed at this gesture and giggled, biting her lip. Racis parted his lips from her hand and smiled at her.

"Princess- excuse me- Vanellope, will you care to dance with me?" he asked, bowing towards her and holding out his hands. Vanellope stood up and took his hands, nodding. "I'd love to," she replied.

Rancis smiled and pulled her close to him, leading her into a blissful dance. The two gently waltzed to nature's harmony, staring into each other's eyes. Some of the marshmallow peeps fluttered down on a branch and watched the two kids dance. One of them chirped, signaling the other animals to come watch this tender moment Vanellope and Rancis were sharing at the moment. More animals came to the scene and watched the two children dance. Milk chocolate and vanilla rose buds began to bloom, giving off its luscious aroma. The soft wind blew in their hair as the milk chocolate and vanilla rose petals fell off and danced the wind around them. Rancis smiled softly at her and brushed Vanellope's hair back. Vanellope returned her smile and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The two stopped waltzing and just swayed to the melody. They pulled away from each other and took each other's hand, walking around the garden. Rancis picked up a milk chocolate rose and tucked it in Vanellope's hair. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat down on a bench and gazed at the full powdered donut moon.

"This is beautiful," Vanellope murmured, taking in his sweet peanut butter and chocolate scent.

"Yeah. I wish this night will never end," Rancis added.

Rancis looked at Vanellope and smiled. Vanellope smiled back and touched his cheek, caressing it gently. "I'm glad I met you, princess," Rancis said. "I'm glad too. It seems that we're the only people in the world who actually understands each other," Vanelloep replied. The two slowly leaned in and closed their eyes, but was interrupted by a monotonous voice.

"Princess Vanellope?" Sour Bill's voice rang in their ears.

Vanellope sighed and looked at Sour Bill, looking quite annoyed. "Yes, Sour Bill. What is your will?" she replied. "Your father wishes a word with you," he said. Rancis looked at Sour Bill and nudged his head at Sour Bill. "You should go. It may be important," he said, getting up. "Besides, it's getting late. I don't want to keep you." Rancis helped Vanellope back on her feet and smiled.

"It was an honor to meet you, your highness." He said, bowing formally.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm around, But I have to go. Again, it was an honor." Rancis leaned in and kissed her cheek, then walked off. Vanellope touched her cheek and looked after him, a soft blush on his cheek. Rancis turned around and bowed once more, then walked out of the garden. Vanellope smiled and sighed pensively. "Wow… he's dreamy," she sighed, walking towards the door. "And to think, this whole ball was pointless."

"Your majesty?" Sour Bill said.

"Huh? Oh, right, dad," she said, finally snapping back into reality. "Come on, Sour Bill." As Vanellope walked towards the exit, she caught the sight of the crystal sitting on the fountain, twinkling. Vanellope walked over to it and picked it up. She gazed at it for a while, confusion crossing her face. Vanellope slowly turned around and walked towards the exit, clutching the gem in her hands tightly. "My head hurts," she complained, walking towards the throne room to join her father.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So what's you think?**

**Rancis: I'LL KILL THAT GUY FOR LAYING A HAND ON MY GIRLFRIEND! HE'LL PAY DEARLY!**

**Sweet princess: Woah, calm yourself! **

**Rancis: I'll calm down... JUST AS SOON AS THAT JERK DIES OUTSIDE OF HIS GAME!  
**

**Sweet princesss: Is he always like this?**

**Vanellope: He loves me with all my heart. If he sees me around another guy, he'll flip. I think it's kinda cute. especially when he gets frisky! Me-oww!**

**Sweet princess: The relationship you two have still amazes me! And I write about you two. Anyways, I hope you two enjoy my chapter. Until then, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet princess: Hiya, I'm back! For those who reviewed thank you, and to celebrate my 10th review, here's my fourth chapter!**_  
_

**Vanellope: So tell us. What's this chapter about?**

**Sweet princess: You and Rancis hook up**

**Rancis: Really? (smiles eagerly)**

**Sweet princess: No. I'm not telling you. Read. But you do the disclaimer**

**Rancis: sweetprincess900045 does not own wreck it Ralph. All credits goes to Disney. The only thing she does own is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream**

**Sweet princess: Yes. so read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_Ch.4_

The ball had finally ended, and Vanellope sat in her room, getting ready for bed. She wore her light mint green nightgown with brown polka dots, and her usual bunny slippers. Vanellope stared at her reflection and absentmindedly brushed her hair, thinking about the recent events that had happened tonight. She placed her hairbrush on her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes averted down to her wrist, which was slightly purple now because of that rascal at the ball that evening. Vanellope scowled for even thinking about him and the way he treated her. It was one thing to be cocky, but it was another thing to be violent towards a girl. It was just many of the reasons why Vanellope wanted nothing to do with boys. But, then again, there were some good things about relationships. If Vanellope was lucky enough, she could find herself in the arms of someone really sweet.

Someone handsome.

Someone caring.

Someone… dreamy.

Someone… like…

Vanellope snapped out of her little daydream and blinked a bit, trying hard not to think about such a thought. She hasn't even known Rancis that long, and yet she fawning over him. She didn't know what was it about him, but she felt as if she could be herself whenever she's around him. She sighed and and bit her lip, trying to keep herself from blushing. And the sweet romantic moment they shared together made her night perfect. Just swaying to nature's sweet melody, not breaking the warm embrace they had. Vanellope had even the soft thumping of his heart pounding against his chest. Vanellope smiled and giggled. Just thinking about such a thought made her very happy. Vanellope smiled and picked up her hairbrush and continued smoothing out her hair, humming the theme song of their game. She heard someone knock on the door and called out, "Come in!" From the mirror she saw King Candy walk into the room, a concerned expression on his face.

"Darling, are you all right?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Of course, father dear. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at her father and smiled at him, getting up from her seat and headed to her bed. "Because you were hurt during the ball. Does your wrists hurt, sweet pea?" he asked, examining her bruised wrists. Vanellope smiled and patted his head, shaking her head. "I'm fine, father dear. There's nothing to be concerned about," she assured him. King Candy looked at his daughter curiously and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? Do I have to call the doctor?" he asked.

Vanellope smiled and rolled her eyes, pushing his palm away from her forehead. "I'm fine, father dear. Besides, despite that little fiasco, I did enjoy my time at the ball. It was… entertaining, to say the least," she replied, tucking herself under her comforters. King Candy stared at her for a while before crossing his arms and looking at her skeptically. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" he demanded. Vanellope rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad. "I'm being serious, dad. You were right. There are some people out there who aren't what they appear to be," she said, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Sometimes, if you're that lucky, the person you fall in love with is the last person you expect."

"Well, I'm glad I changed your opinion, and I'm glad to see that you're not hurt. Now, it's way past your bedtime, so go to sleep," he said.

Pulling the comforter over her once more, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair. "Goodnight, my sweet little vanilla bean. I love you," he whispered.

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you too," Vanellope answered back, resting her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. King Candy headed towards her room door and turned off the light, smiling at his slumbering daughter. He sighed and turned around, closing the door behind him. Vanellope opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. She bit her lip and pulled the crystal out from under her pillow, gazing at him. She turned it around, curiosity taking over. She looked up and held the jewel up to the moon. It began to glow softly and twinkle, as if it was shooting Vanellope a wink. Vanellope lied back down and pulled the covers over her and held the crystal close to her. Its soft light seemed to give Vanellope a comforting warmth. Vanellope smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Pretty," she murmured, falling into a sweet slumber.

Over the night, Vanellope seemed to have a strange, and interesting, dream. She dreamt that she was lying down in a vacant room of darkness. She slowly stirred and woke up, taking in her surroundings. She got up to her feet and saw a soft glow lighting up in front of her. Interested, Vanellope began walking towards it, the light seemed to get brighter and brighter with each step she took. Finally, Vanellope appeared at the light and shaded her eyes. The light dimmed a bit and Vanellope saw that the object was just the crystal from earlier. Vanellope gazed at it, her eyes sparkling in anxiety. Tentatively, she reached out for it and took it into her grasp. She looked at it for a while, entranced by its soft glow. Vanellope began glowing herself, levitating herself in the air. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, letting the light slowly engulf her.

'_It's so weird,' _she thought. _'It's like the jewel's calling out, telling me something. I feel… powerful'_

The light began growing brighter and brighter, forcing her to shade her eyes. Vanellope opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, the soft sunlight penetrating through her pink sugar-coated curtains. Vanellope sat up and looked down at her cupped hands, staring at the sparkling jewel. Vanellope frowned and slipped out of her bed, stashing the jewel inside a small teal drawstring and hid it in between her bed mattress. Satisfied, she went in her bathroom and took a bath. After fifteen minutes, she came out all bundled up in a towel and sat down on her bed, drying off her hair with a small towel. Vanellope stayed quiet as she dried up her hair and thought about her dream from last night. To her, it seems that her dream was trying to tell her something, something she couldn't clearly decipher. Vanellope turned her gaze outside and got up, walking towards the window. Directing her gaze to the garden fountain, she remembered how it mysteriously glowed, and how the sugary jewel appeared out of nowhere. Vanellope sighed and walked away from the window, walking to her closet. She quickly dressed herself in her usual princess attire and fixing her hair. As Vanellope arranged her hair into a neat bun and started coating her hair with candy, Sour Bill came in and bowed.

"Princess, your father has asked if you will be joining him for breakfast," Sour Bill said.

Vanellope blinked a bit and looked at Sour Bill, a look of perplexity spread across her face. "Oh… yes, of course. Tell my father that I will be joining him shortly," she ordered, fixing her tiara on her head. Sour Bill nodded and exited out of her room, leaving her all alone. Vanellope sighed and walked out, her mind still drifting off into space. She finally entered the dining room and bowed to her father, seated in the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Vanellope darling. How was your night?" King Candy asked her, kissing her forehead.

"It was nice, dad," she answered absentmindedly. Sour Bill placed her breakfast place on the table and looked at her curiously. "Are you all right, princess?" he asked her. "You seem dazed." Vanellope picked up her fork and just poked her food, nodding her head. Vanellope just stared at her food, not saying anything. She didn't even hear her father call her name. Finally, King Candy clapped his hands very loud, slapping Vanellope back to reality.

"Vanellope, didn't you hear me call you name?" he asked her. "Are you alright, darling? You haven't even touched your pancakes."

Vanellope looked at her father with a blank expression, and looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry dad. My mind's a bit preoccupied. I've just been thinking about something," she said, drizzling the chocolate syrup on her pancakes. She sighed and took a bite from her pancakes, not looking at her father.

"Well, if you say so, darling…" King Candy said doubtfully.

The two sat in silence, not saying anything to each other. Vanellope finished up her pancakes and sipped up her orange juice. Once she finished up her breakfast, she got up and filled up Reese's bowl with reese's pieces. In a flash, Reese came in trotting in and began gobbling down her breakfast. Vanellope rubbed Reese's head and looked at her father.

"May I be excused, dad?" she asked.

"Of course, darling," he answered.

Vanellope curtsied and exited from the dining room, with Reese in tow. Vanellope walked down the hallway and entered in the royal library. Vanellope scanned the massive collection of books and looked at her puppy. "There just have to be something that can help me," she murmured. Vanellope walked to one of the shelves and pulled out a book, scanning through the pages. She frowned at it and shoved it back in the shelf, then gazed around the massive collection. After spending hours in the library, Vanellope shoved another textbook into the shelf and plopped in one of the armchairs, staring at the ceiling in frustration.

"I looked through every book and nothing! There's nothing in here that gives me the answer I need!" she complained.

She sighed heavily and just stared at the flickering fire. Reese hopped onto her lap and licked her master's face. Vanellope smiled and laughed a bit as Reese lapping her tongue across her face. "Okay, okay, I give in!" she chuckled. She rubbed Reese's head and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Reese," she whispered. As the two were snuggling up to each other, a book fell out of the shelf and landed on a table, opening itself. Vanellope and Reese slightly flinched due to the sound and looked up. Vanellope placed Reese on the ground and walked over to the book. She looked at the page the book opened to and stared at a drawing of a certain jewel.

"'The legendary jewel that is told to give you sweet power when in the possession of the worthy racer, the Pink Sugar Crystal,'" she read.

Vanellope pulled up a chair and sat down, reading more about this special jewel. "'Long ago, an evil spirit roamed the land, casting its dark magic on all its citizens. His powers were great and invincible, and no one could overcome it. The princess of the land, Vanilliana, had tried to defeat the villain, but became very weak and frail.'' She continued reading. "'The only person she could ever turn to was one of her knights, and her lover,. Because that their love for each other was so great and powerful, a beautiful, and powerful jewel was created. Vanilliana had transformed into a super heroine and casted the evil spirit away from the land forever. After the great battle, the princess stashed away the jewel so that no one could ever find it in the castle. Legend has it that Pink Sugar Crystal can only be used by a game character with a sweet and caring code can handle the power.''

Vanellope scrunched up her nose and looked at the clock. It was currently nine-fifteen at the time, and Vanellope had nowhere to go. Vanellope sighed and sat back in her chair, slumping a bit. At least she knew what was the big deal with the crystal, but what did Vanellope have to do with this legendary object? Tapping her fingers to the table, she turned around in her chair and looked around, scanning around, trying to find something to occupy her. Reese trotted over to her and looked at her with a chocolate rose in her mouth. Vanellope looked down at her puppy and smile, taking the rose out of her mouth. Vanellope gazed down at the rose and twirled it between her fingers, a distant smile on her face. A flashback of last night's special moment with Rancis and her replayed in her head, flashing in front of her eyes. Vanellope felt her cheeks get flushed at the memory and diverted her eyes away from the rose, a soft smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, she rose up from her seat and walked out of her seat, taking the book with her. She walked out of the library and walked down the hallway, her glass slippers gently click-clacking on the chocolate and vanilla marble floor. She stopped in front of a door and knocked on it lightly.

"You may enter," her father's voice called out.

Vanellope opened the door and stood by the doorframe, staring at her father diligently work. King Candy looked up and smiled at his daughter, motioning her to come over. "Vanellope, is something bothering you?" he asked. Vanellope sat down on the chair in front of him and looked at her father. "Dad, would you happen to know anything about the Pink Sugar Crystal by any chance?" she asked in a serious tone. King Candy looked at her and smiled.

"Is this what was in your mind this morning?" he asked.

Vanellope nodded and looked at him expectantly. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a drawing of a young princess who looks like Vanellope. She has a long wavy raven-black hair that hit her waist, glistening hazel eyes, and sweet rosy cheeks. She wore a floor-length sleeveless dress with a halter top all sprinkled with sugar and a pink sour belt wrapped around her petite waist and tied into a ribbon in the back. The skirt of her dress had many layers and had pink sprinkles all over. On top of her head was a beautifully pink studded rhinestone tiara.

"She looks just like me," Vanellope commented.

"This is your ancestor, Princess Vanilliana Sugarcandy, the first princess in Sugar Rush," he explained. "Long ago, an evil spirit attempted to claim this game as his new empire, and casted his bad magic all over Sugar Rush. Vanilliana had tried to stop this spirit by using many different techniques, but none worked. Though she had no power, whatsoever, she stood strong and defended her castle. The spirit cackled at her calling her 'puny' and 'worthless', but still she defended her home. The spirit said, 'You cannot defeat me! I am invincible!' and used his demonic powers on her, knocking her off the ground."

"What happened?" Vanellope asked, quite interested in the tale.

"A valiant knight came up and challenged the spirit to the battle. The two fought and fought with each other, not one breaking a sweat. The princess had regained her strength and looked up to see her knight fall to the ground. Outraged, the princess cried and summoned up a mysterious power, thus creating the Pink Sugar Crystal. She transformed into a super heroine and used the power of the jewel to destroy the spirit, and revive her lover. After the battle, she hid the Pink Sugar Crystal and lived her life with the valiant knight that risked his life to save her. Legend has it that the special chosen one with a pure heart can use the power of the Pink Sugar Crystal and defeat all wickedness from the arcade."

Vanellope looked at her father and looked back at the drawing of her ancestor. "So… has anyone found the Pink Sugar Crystal?" she asked. King Candy sighed and shook his head. "No one has ever found the jewel, sweetheart. It's only a mere legend, so I wouldn't waste my time worrying about it," he answered. Vanellope nodded her head absentmindedly, and got up. "Well, thank you for that, dad. I appreciate it. I'll see you later," she said, curtsying towards him. Taking the drawing of Princess Vanilliana, she walked out of her father's study and closed the door behind him. She sighed and made her way up to her room. After climbing the many steps she reached her room door and walked in. Closing the door behind her, she placed the book on her bed and pulled out the drawstring bag out from between her bed, and pulled it out. She sat on her bed and gazed at it for a while. She opened the book from the library and turned to the page where it showed the sketch of the Pink Sugar Crystal.

"Pink Sugar Crystal, huh? So this pretty candy crystal has powers?" Vanellope questioned to herself.

Vanellope lied on her bed and held the jewel to her heart, staring into space. She sighed and gazed it once more, a questioning look on her face. "How do I know you're the real thing?" she asked it. An idea popped to her head and she sat upright. "That's it, I'll test you! Then I'll be able to know if you're real or not!" she exclaimed. Feeling satisfied of her idea, she held it in front of her and beamed.

"Chocolate fountain, I summon thee!" she shouted.

Vanellope smiled and chuckled to herself, waiting expectantly for a chocolate fountain to appear out of nowhere, but her room was still the same. She stared into the vacant space, a bit shocked. "No… chocolate…fountain?" she said. She shook it off and smiled. "That's not a problem! I can always call upon an… ice cream blizzard!" She raised her hand in the air and stared at the ceiling, but nothing happened. She looked around the room, but saw nothing. No ice cream falling down from the ceiling, no heavy gust of wind, no nothing. Vanellope started to look a bit stressed out. Wasn't this the legendary Pink Sugar Crystal that was supposedly grants incredible powers? If so why wasn't it doing anything?

"Minty… smokescreen?" she said tentatively.

When nothing happened, Vanellope sighed and plopped on her bed. "How come nothing's working?" she asked herself, staring at the dazzling jewel. Sighing heavily, she brushed it gently and placed it on her nightstand. "Maybe dad's right. Maybe it's just some scam from the legend," she murmured. Vanellope heard barking and looked at Reese, who was holding something in her mouth. Vanellope took the object and smiled shyly when she saw that it was a rose. The very same rose Rancis had given her that particular evening. Vanellope soon fell into a trance as she began to visualize Rancis smiling. She giggled and looked at Reese.

"You know, Reese, all my life my dad read my fairytales about Cinderella and Snow White and Aurora, and they end up having a happily ever after," she said, gently stroking the rose's chocolate petals. "When I grew up over the years, I thought that happily evers after didn't exist. I thought they were only written in fantasies."

She sighed and got up from her bed, slowly pacing around. "But then… I met Rancis, and… well, everything changed. I mean he's not like the other suitors that pass by here. He's sweet, kind, caring, acts like a gentleman, and super handsome too," she continued. She stopped pacing around and smiled, blushing a bit. She sat on a chair that was tucked in from under the dressing table and sighed.

"You know, every time I think about that little dance we had last night, it gives me this warm feeling, as if a soft light is glowing inside of me." She said.

Vanellope sighed and rested her head on her arms, a absentminded smile on her face. From the corner of her eyes, she caught the crystal glowing brightly. Curious, she picked it up and gazed at it. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding her. Pink glitter shot from the jewel and out emerged some type of object. Vanellope watched as it fell into the palm of her hands and inspected it. The object was a heart shaped cookie locket brooch with light teal icing and royal icing on the edges. The brooch was covered in various sprinkles and had "You're My Hero" written in royal icing. Vanellope opened the locket and saw that the locket included a mirror and a little space. Vanellope looked at the crystal and inserted into the locket brooch's space, seeing how it fit so perfectly. Smiling, Vanellope examined her new accessory.

"And I suppose an ice cream snow storm going to come too?" she asked jokingly.

But as she said that, white ice cream descended down out of nowhere, covering her room with ice cream. Vanellope stared at the mysterious spectacle and watched as it fell on her nose. Soon, the ice cream stopped falling and left the massive ice cream behind. Vanellope looked around in astonishment and looked at her locket brooch. "What the… huh?" she said to herself. Confused, Vanellope gazed at the locket brooch and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, then back down at locket brooch.

"Did… I do that?" she asked herself.

Vanellope looked down at her hands and clenched and unclenched them. Feeling a bit daring, she raised her hands in the air and called out, "Minty Smokescreen!" She was amazed to see a soft mist of mint emitted from her hands and leaving a heavy fog in her wake. She couldn't see a thing in front of her, so she constantly tripped. Finally, the sweet misty fog of minty freshness disappeared and she could see clearly. Vanellope smiled and inhaled the sweet scent it left behind and smiled. She opened her locket brooch and looked at her soft glowing crystal inside.

"Could it be… the power of the Pink Power Crystal did this?" she wondered to herself.

As she continued to ponder over her new ability, she heard the door rattling and quickly hid it under her ice cream. She froze when she saw a shocked expression in front of her.

"VANELLOPE?!"

* * *

**Sweet princess: Ooooh who's the mysterious person? What will happen to the princess? Will I ever have Wreck It Ralph the movie in my grasp? Stay tuned for the next chapter of True Love's Destiny!**

**Vanellope: Why are you talking like that?**

**Sweet princess: I have no idea. I was thinking about soccer and i was doing am impression of a sports announcer. Sorry, but please read and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner i update. And I think we all want the next chapter. So until then, keep calm and love vanillabutter. Until the next chapter, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: sayonara, fools!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet princess: Hello again, my admirers! I'm so happy that I received fourteen reviews of my story. Let me just say you're awesome and I love you all! And to prove it, here's chapter 5. But before we cam continue, where are theVanellope two main characters?**

**(Vanellope and Rancis rushes in)**

**Vanellope: Sorry we're late. We were, um, helping Sticky with something**

**Rancis: Yeah. You know Sticky... always there**

**Sweet princess: Hold on, something's not right. If you two were with Sticky... then why's Vanellope's hair out of its ponytail, and why's Rancis' hair all messy and not wearing his- wait a minute, were you guys making out? Again?!  
**

**Vanellope: O-o-o-o-of course not!**

**Rancis: I love Vanellope, but we weren't making out!**

**Sweet princess: You have lip gloss smeared all over your face and you going to tell me you weren't making out?!**

**(Silence)**

**Sweet princess: Okay moving on. I guess I'll do the disclaimer since you two are bust sucking on each other's faces 24/7. I do not own wir. All credits goes to Disney. The following things i do have control over is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream. Thank you and enjoy the story. And as your you two-**

**(Turns around to see the two making out)**

**Sweet princess: That's it! GUARDS! WE NEED YOU! **

* * *

_Ch.5_

Vanellope stared at her father, who stood by the doorframe and stared at the mess in his wake. "What in the name of Sugar Rush happened here?!" he cried out incredulously. He walked into her room, the melting ice cream mushing under his feet. He looked up at her and yelled, "Will you explain to me why there's ice cream on the floor?" Vanellope looked at him, not knowing what to say to her father. How was she going to explain to him that a magical gem appeared out of nowhere and bestowed mystical powers based on sweets and candy to him? She just didn't say anything to him and just stared at him.

"Well, um… you see, daddy, I-"

King Candy held up his hand and looked at Vanellope sternly. She quickly silenced herself and stared down at the hem of her skirt. "Now I don't want an explanation, but whatever happened in here I hope it doesn't happen again. Do I make myself clear young lady?" he said. Vanellope looked at him and nodded. He smiled and went into her closet, looking for replacement clothes for her to wear. While his back was turned, Vanellope quickly snatched the locket brooch from under her pillow and hid it behind her back. She looked back at her father and smiled just as he turned around. In his hands was her hoodie and skirt.

"Why don't you take a bath and change into these? I'll see if I can clean up this mess, alright?" he offered.

Vanellope smiled at him and took the outfit from him, secretly slipping her locket brooch into the hoodie pocket. She curtsied and hurriedly rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. King Candy chuckled and looked at the mess before him. "Now then, how do I clean up such a mess?" he asked. A blob of ice cream slipped from the ceiling and fell splat on the monarch's head. He frowned slightly glowered into space as the ice cream trickled down on his face.

"Oh boy," he mumbled.

* * *

Vanellope made her way to the gardens, adjusting her hoodie. As always, Reese trailed behind her, like the loyal companion she was, and yapped amiably, signaling the other animals that the princess had arrived to see them. The animal creatures made their way towards hers and greeted her with a ruckus on noise. Vanellope smiled and fed each ones with treats, watching them each as they gobbled down her snacks for them. When they were finished, they followed Vanellope to the fountain. Vanellope walked towards the fountain and sat down, putting her arms on her legs and resting her chin on the palm of her hands. She took out the locket brooch and smiled.

"If I could create an ice cream blizzard and a misty smoke screen, I wonder what else I can do?" she said.

She pinned the locket brooch to her hoodie and smiled at her animal companions. "Well, time for test out my powers… if I have any, that is," she said. Getting up to her feet, she scanned the area for something that could help test her indescribable abilities, when she saw a vanilla rose flower bud. Feeling determined, she closed her and concentrated all her strength, relaxing and breathing in a normal pace. A soft pink aura emitted around her as her powers began to grow stronger and stronger. She shot open her eyes and watched pink sparkles emit from her hands and spread it magic around the rose bud. The magical sparkles had disappeared into the rose bud and began to bloom into a beautiful vanilla flower. With a gentle movement of her hands, Vanellope watched as the petals fell off of the flower and danced around her gracefully in the wind. Vanellope smiled as she watched the petals dance around mercifully, then looked around. She spotted the fountain's blue kool-aid water and smirked. She sat down on her knees and closed her eyes, placing her hands on the ground. Like before, the pink aura illuminated around her. Slowly, with her eyes closed, Vanellope lifted her hands tentatively. Vanellope cracked her eyes open and was shocked to see the sweet blue water, lift out of the fountain. It was unbelievable, even to Vanellope, so she lowered her hands back down, bringing the water back down with it. Vanellope just sat there, still trying to grasp everything that had happened. Vanellope sighed and got up, brushing the sugary dirt off of her. Just as she brushed her hoodie, she felt her locket brooch.

"It's strange, really," she said. "Ever since I got this, I was able to do things I couldn't do before."

Vanellope began walking around the garden, trying to answer all of her questions that seemed to be stirring in her head. From the corner of her eye, Vanellope spotted a bush of chocolate roses. Just the thought about roses gets her thinking about Rancis. "J-jeez, Vanellope. Why are you upsetting over some guy anyways?" she asked herself, shrugging the thought away. "He's just some guy you met last night. I mean sure, he's handsome. With a golden blonde hair as bright as the fur of a marshmallow peeps chick… shimmering light blue eyes that sparkle like the sweet baby blue sky, and, and…" she trailed off and blushed madly.

"His cute freckles… looks like little dots of caramel all dotted all over his face!" she squealed.

Vanellope smiled and inhaled the sweet wind that gently blew in her face. Chocolate and vanilla rose petals fell off and swirled around her. Vanellope closed her eyes and felt the sweet, graceful movements around her dance happily, as if they were eager to jump up and dance. Vanellope opened her eyes and continued her little stroll. She sighed and gently stroked her brooch as her thoughts drifted her off into space. As she continued to walk, a rustle of leaves rattled loudly behind her. Vanellope abruptly stopped, preparing her fists. More rustling was heard, and got louder and louder. A tall figure walked out into the opening, making its way towards the young girl. Vanellope whirled around and summoned red rock candy shards, and hurls them at the figure. She made her way to the figure and was quite surprised to see Raph pinned to the ground by the shards.

"What just happened?!" he cried out incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" Vanellope asked warily.

"Your father wanted me to check up on you, but then when I saw you, this happened!" he explained.

"Oh," she replied simply. She looked at the hands and clenched her fists, watching the shards melt. Ralph scrambled to his and looked around, flabbergasted. "What the- huh?" he cried. "What's going on right now? W-where did they go?! Vanellope, what's going on?!" Vanellope stepped up and blew a puff of pink breath in Ralph's face. Ralph immediately grew drowsy and collapsed on the ground, asleep. Vanellope smiled and rubbed her hands, looking around once more. She subconsciously touched her licorice hair tie and slipped it out of her hair. In a flash, her hair tie had grown longer. Vanellope lashed the candy in the hair and watched as it wrapped around a nearby tree branch. She smiled and leaned back, grasping on to the rope. She dashed forward and jumped, swinging on the rope as if she was George of the jungle. A broad smile grew tugged on Vanellope's lips as she continued swinging around, feeling the wind just rushing through her hair. Letting go of the candy rope, she somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet with such grace. Vanellope panted heavily as she gazed at the sky, a fire burning inside of her. She brushed off her slightly frazzled hair out of the way and looked at Reese.

"If this is what this baby can do, Reese, then I should have had this jewel years ago!" she exclaimed.

Vanellope smiled and crouched down, looking at her. "I know it sounds weird, but I feel as if the crystal is telling me something. Like it's warning me about something really bad is coming… and I have to stop it," she said. She looked around the garden warily and shook her head.

"It's like there's someone out there in the arcade who's coming for us. Someone… wicked."

A moment of silence rang hung in the air. The only sound was the rustling of the mint scented leaves. Vanellope sighed and stood up, brushing her hair back. She turned around and headed towards the castle, when Reese tugged on her skirt. Vanellope down at her adorable pooch, a bit concerned.

"What it is, girl? Something wrong?" she asked her.

Reese looked at her and barked, then dashed off into the distance. Vanellope watched as she ran off, then scurried off to catch up. "Reese, wait! What's wrong girl?" she asked. She ran after her puppy for a while, nearly tripping over her two little feet, when finally Reese screeched to a stop. Vanellope fell on her stomach and panted, looking at her puppy with mock disdain.

"Oh, so now you want to exercise?" she joked. "Dragging me into your mess."

Vanellope got up and brushed the chocolate dirt off her hoodie, when a sudden bright light appeared. Vanellope squinted to try and make out what was in front of her. A young girl who looked quite similar to Vanellope looked back at her, her dress swaying in the wind. Vanellope and the girl just stared at each other for a while, not even saying anything, until the girl took a step forward. Vanellope walked back and tripped on her legs, landing on her butt hard. Vanellope winced at this and looked at her, a bit frightened and began trembling with fear.

"W-who are you?" Vanellope asked with a shaky voice.

The girl didn't even say anything, but merely smiled at Vanellope. She threw something in the air that seemed to be glowing. Vanellope caught it in her hand and stared into her palms. The light died down and in her hands was a beautiful golden skeleton heart key dangling from a gold chain. Vanellope looked up but blinked when she saw that the girl in front of her was gone. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked around, trying to spot her somewhere, but saw that she disappeared in the thin air. Completely perplexed, she just shook her head and turned back around, walking back towards the fountain.

"I need to think," she murmured, scratching her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village, Rancis was down at the track, just sitting in his kart. A distant smile was fixed on his face as he stared at the sky ever so distantly. Taffyta sat on her kart, just staring at Rancis. She shook her head and turned to candlehead. "Rancis been sitting in his kart for a while. Why?" she asked. Candlehead looked away from her candle and smiled at her friend with a teasing look.

"You didn't hear, Taffyta? Rancis has a girlfriend," Candlehead replied. "At least, that's what Swizzle and Gloyd said."

"What? Are you serious?" Taffyta cried out, looking back at Rancis in disbelief. "Well, who is she? Is she from around here? Do we know her? Candlehead, tell me!" Candlehead shrugged and looked at Rancis. "Sorry, Taffyta, but I don't know much about it. I asked Rancis but he won't say anything about her," Candlehead answered. "All I know is that when his 'girlfriend' escaped from her family estate and they met in the village." Taffyta raised her eyebrows and looked at Rancis, a bit surprised that Rancis had found himself a lady friend. Taffyta jumped off her kart and walked towards Rancis, with Candlehead in tow.

"Fluggerbutter!" Taffyta called out.

Taffyta confronted Rancis and jabbed his shoulder. He didn't flinch or move a muscle; he just sat there, staring into space. Taffyta grabbed his shrrt and slapped him across his face, leaving a red hand mark on his face. Rancis jolted at this and glared at Taffyta angrily. "Ow! What the heck?!" he yelled, touching his cheek tenderly. "Why'd you do that?!"

"To get your head out of the gutter," she replied. "So Candlehead told me you have a girlfriend. This true?"

Rancis looked at Candlehead and back at Taffyta. "What are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone," he answered. "I don't know who told you that, Candlehead, but whoever told you was joking."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No!" Rancis shouted irritably, possibly because his cheeks were stinging badly.

Rancis just shook his head and put on his helmet. "I'm out of here. I need to buy some ice, since someone slapped me!" He turned on the engine and drove off, leaving the two girls behind. Ranic drove all the way back to his house, not saying anything for a while, but just thinking. Swizzle and Gloyd was there when he open Vanellope's locket and read the inscription, so they might have told the others. Then again, Rancis doubted it because he knew he couldn't have a princess for a girlfriend. No one wouldn't believe the two. A pang jabbed at his heart when Rancis remembered seeing Vanellope dance with another boy during the ball. To be honest, he was quite jealous that he got to dance with her and not him. At the time, that is. A smile slowly emerged on the young boy's face as he recalled his dance with Vanellope. The moonlight glistening down onto them, the sweet aroma of the bloomed chocolate roses, and the wind kissing their faces tenderly. It was phenomenal to say the least. At last, Rancis reached his home and killed the engine, getting out of his kart. He walked up his porch steps and walked through his door, slamming it behind him. He sighed and plopped on the couch, burying his face into one of the couch pillows. A flashback of Vanellope replayed in front of his eyes, which made Rancis slightly tense up.

"Gosh, stop thinking about her," he scolded to himself. "She's a princess, and you're just some good looking racer. She deserves better than some peasant."

He groaned and growled into the pillow, frustrated. He began beating the pillow, as if the make the pain go away. When that didn't work, the frustration slowly began to grow worse. He heard the doorbell ring, which snapped Rancis back to reality. He got up and hurriedly fixed the couch back to perfection, then ran to the door. He opened it and was a bit shocked to see Minty's Japanese recolor, Minty Sakura.

"Rancis-kun, may I come in?" she asked.

Rancis stepped aside to let Minty Sakura in. "Is everything alright?" he asked her, closing the door. Minty Sakura looked at him and looked at him sheepishly. "That's what I came to ask you. I understand you are having girl problems?" Rancis just stared at her in shock, not even responding. After a while of standing there with his mouth opened, he sputtered out, "Who told you? How'd you find out?"

"Taffyta-chan was talking about it with Minty-chan, and I was accompanying her," she explained. "Forgive me, I'm poking my nose in your business. Perhaps I should leave-"

"No!" Rancis interrupted. "Please stay. I need to talk you." Minty Sakura smiled and sat down on the couch, looking at him expectantly. Rancis ran into the kitchen and made hot chocolate for the two of them. After a while he brought her a mug filled with hot chocolate and sat down. She took a sip and smiled at him thanfully.

"_Arigatō_, Rancis-kun," she said. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

So Rancis began explaining to Minty Sakura about him liking Vanellope, but is afraid to be rejected by her, much less not being able to date her since she is in a higher class than him. He purposely left out who the girl was because he didn't anyone else to know that he was socializing with the king's daughter. Minty Sakura, on the other hand, listened intently to Rancis' situation, sipping on her hot chocolate and nodding her head. After Rancis finished up his problem, she placed her empty mug on the table and looked at him with a smile.

"Minty Sakura, what am I going to do?" he asked her worriedly. "I really like this girl."

Minty Sakura nodded and smiled. "Are you familiar with the legend of the Pink Sugar Crystal?" she asked him. When Rancis nodded his head, she pulled out a sheet of paper from one of her long sleeves and handed it to him. "Your situation is quite similar to his." Rancis looked down at it and saw a drawing of a young boy about his age. He had golden blonde hair, bright baby blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a brown dapper tunic with attached chainmail inspired sleeves, a brown cape with two yellow stripes, a belt, pants, shin guards and brown boots. In his hands was a silver shield and a sword, clean and spotless.

"Is this-"

"Randy Nuttington, the loyal knight and lover of Princess Vanilliana Sugarcandy, the first princess and super heroine of Sugar Rush," Minty finished.

Minty smiled and began telling the story about the legendary knight. "Many many years, Randy Nuttingham was a knight that served the royal family, including the princess. From time to time, the two had their conversation, but other than that they haven't seen each other. Ever so slowly, he began falling for the princess, and eventually gaining a crush on her. Though she was completely oblivious to his feelings, he still loved her and protected her from all evil."

"Then what happened?" Rancis asked, interested in the story.

"The demonic spirit attacked our game, coating his evil magic everywhere. The princess had remained strong and tried to defend her people, but withing seconds, she was brought to the ground. Now Randy would not accept this. He wasn't going to let some spirit hurt the girl he loved. So he attacked. Randy and the spirit fought and fought forever, long enough for the princess to regain her strength. Unfortuately, Randy was knocked to the ground unconscious, giving the villain vicory. Apparantly, the princess did not enjoy seeing her valiant knight being treated like a puppet. At thus she called forth the Pink Sugar Crystal, and transformed into a super heroine. Using all of her powers and strength, she casted the spirit away from the game, ceasing his existence, and revived her valiant knight. When the battle was over, the princess hid the powerful jewel and declared her love her Randy, leading the two into a romantic relationship. Though no one has ever found the jewel, legend has it that a pure heart, and a sweet and caring code and summon the jewel and handle its powers along with it."

"Yes, but what does the story had to do with me?" Rancis inquired.

"The point is, Rancis, Randy also fell in love with a girl. And a princess at that too. He developed a crush on her, but doubted his chance of being her knight in shining armor because they were in two different classes," Minty Sakura explained, taking his hand. "If you truly love this girl, you will let fate lead you down the pure road to a happy future. Otherwise you will lose the chance with this girl." Rancis just sat there, taking in this new information, and looked at Minty Sakura.

"You will lose this girl if you don't tell her soon. If you want this girl to be yours, then do something," she advised him.

She got up and bowed towards him. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Rancis-kun. I'll be leaving now. Sayonara," she said. Rancis stood up as well and bowed before her, and watched as she walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her. The house stayed quiet as Rancis just stood there, not even moving a muscle. Shaking his head, he turned and walked outside to the porch. Sitting on the porch steps, he looked up and stared at the descending sun, his mind slowly drifting off.

"Randy, please tell me… how do I get the princess to notice me?" he asked to himself.

When he didn't get an answer, he just shook his head and gently stroked one of the chocolate roses, while staring into the sun in wonderment.

* * *

Back at the castle, Vanellope was too staring at the sun, her mind sailing off elsewhere. All day she spent her time in the gardens testing out her newfound abilities. She created chocolate rainstorms, summoned up blazing fireball candies and shot it off into the distance, and to her great amazement, used the power of telekinesis to shape the cotton candy clouds into hearts. Now she was lying down on the fountain and staring at the sun, her eyes her flickering back and forth. She sighed and looked at the golden skeleton heart key she received from the mysterious girl. She twirled it around her fingers, examining it carefully.

"What's the whole point of this key?" she mumbled to herself.

She slipped her hand into the kool-aid water and just stared at the sky, a small distant smile on her face. The key slipped out of her hand and fell into the fountain water, making a _ker-plop_ sound. The fountain once again began glowing a pink radiance and the water started rippling. Vanellope abruptly got up from the fountain and backed away, not knowing what will happen next. The light got brighter and brighter, practically blinding poor Vanellope. She shielded her eyes from the bright light, but her feet were giving up on her. Her eyelids fluttered and she swayed from side to side, until she closed her eyes shut and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

'_Huh? W-what happened? Where am I?'_ Vanellope thought to herself.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. She looked around and saw that she was no longer in the garden, but in a vast white space. She got up and walked around the place, trying to figure out where she was, or how'd she get here. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out warily. A shimmering light appeared and there stood in front of Vanellope was the girl from earlier. She was slightly illuminating a soft golden color and was smiling at the shocked Vanellope.

"W-who are you?" Vanellope asked her, walking towards her. "Vanilliana?"

The young girl smiled and curtsied towards her. "I guess it's pretty obvious to tell it was me, huh?" she said, chuckling. "Yes. I am the first princess of Sugar Rush, Vanilliana Sugarcandy. You must be my descendant, Vanellope Von Schweetz, daughter of King Candy and princess of Sugar Rush. It's an honor."

"How do you know my name?" Vanellope inquired.

"We both come from the same blood line, Vanellope. To put it short, the people of past lives see everything from a distance," she explained. "But that's not why I called you here. I need your help. Over the years, this game lived in peace and happiness after the great battle, and no one has really detected the location of the Pink Sugar Crystal. But recently I've been having ominous feelings about something, as if there is something coming to attack. I wasn't sure to believe it, but now I know for sure that it's coming."

"What's coming, Vanilliana? What's going on?" Vanellope asked her worriedly.

"Darkness is coming. And it's on its way to conquer our game. It's up to you to stop it before it gets out of hand," Vanilliana explained.

"Whoa wait what? How am I supposed to do that?!" Vanellope inquired. Vanilliana pointed to the shimmering locket brooch pinned to Vanellope's hoodie and looked into her eyes. "You have the Pink Sugar Crystal. You must transform and defeat this villain. But you will not fight alone, Vanellope. Every princess has a knight. You must find the destined knight, for he will fight alongside with you," Vanilliana informed her. She smiled and took Vanellope's hands. "I believe in you, Vanellope. You can do this."

"But, Vanilliana, how am I supposed to find the destined knight?" Vanellope asked.

Vanilliana looked at her for a while before smiling. A chocolate rose appeared into the princess's hand and she handed it to Vanellope, who tentatively took it. "Let the chocolate roses lead you, and replay your memories. Remember this, Vanellope: chocolate is sweet, but love is even sweeter. Peanut butter and chocolate candy makes your love for each other twice as appealing." She said. Vanellope looked at the rose and back at Vanilliana.

"Wait, I don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain. I have to go! Be careful! Goodbye!" Vanilliana replied. In a flurry of blue pixels, Vanilliana disappeared, leaving Vanellope alone. "What are you talking about?" Vanellope murmured. Vanellope closed her eyes and curled up as the locket brooch was shining brightly. Slowly, Vanellope regained consciousness.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So while you guys were reading, we had a little... incident. See, to put it shortly, I guess there's a time when you don't want to mess with Vanellope. **

**(Looks down at the guards in pain)**

**Sweet princess: So let me get this straight. You can fight off criminals who're invading the castle, but you can't break up two kids making out during my fanfiction?!  
**

**One of the oreo guards: That's not in our department, miss.**

**Vanellope: You act like you've never seen us kiss before**

**Rancis: And you ship our relationship 100% **

**Sweet princess: I-just-it's just- forget it. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read, review, send comments to me, whatever runs your engine. Until the next chapter, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Adios! **

**Sweet princess: Oh so NOW you want to participate?!****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet princess: Hello, my followers! I came back with the sixth chapter, so all you protesters can finally GET OFF MY BACK! **

**Vanellope: It's about time. We've been getting letters about you keeping us on a cliffhanger and not updating**

**Sweet princess: You try to turn in all your missing work from different classes, work on a tumblr blog, do a compound machine project due in a week, write four health reports, AND try and finish this update!**

**Rancis: Well in that case... Alright guys, she's back. We don't need the cannon ball anymore**

**Sweet princess: SAY WHAT?**

**Vanellope: Oh we were going to blow up your house if you didn't update ****  
**

**Sweet princess: And this what happens when you mess with Vanellope. Anyways, I'm just going to go into the disclaimer. I don't own wir. All credits goes to Disney. All I do own is Reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream. Now please enjoy the story, and do not forgive to review.**

***Note: Please excuse my misspelling. If you cannot understand, I'll be sure to fix my mistakes later on**

* * *

Ch.6

"Vanellope? Vanellope? Vanellope, darling can you hear me?"

Vanellope moaned and fluttered her eyes open. She saw her father's concerned face looking at her, his eyes searching her. "Daddy?" she mumbled groggily, sitting upright. "What happened? Where am I?" King Candy sighed in relief and picked out some debris out of her hair.

"Sour Bill saw you lying down unconscious in the garden near the fountain. I got so worried; I didn't know what to do. I-" he stopped and looked at her disquietedly. "Is everything alright, honey?"

Vanellope looked at her father for a while, before looking out the window. She caught the sight of the brightest star in the sky twinkling, igniting its warm light around Sugar Rush. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her father, who gazed at her curiously, and nodded her head. "I'm… I'm fine, daddy. Really. I was just thinking too much, that's all," she replied. "I just need to rest, that's all." King Candy gazed at his daughter for a while, not saying anything.

"Well, if you say so, sweetheart," he said uneasily.

He kissed her forehead and exited out of her room. Taking a final look at his daughter, he sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Vanellope sighed and plopped back on her bed. Reese jumped on the bed and licked her master's face, as if telling her to cheer up. Vanellope chuckled at this and gently pushed her off. She looked out the window and softly brushed her locket brooch absentmindedly.

"Vanilliana, please tell me. What is my true destiny? And where can I find my true knight?" she murmured.

Vanellope sighed and lied back down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted herself off to sleep. Down at the garden, Vanilliana's apparition roamed the garden, sitting on the fountain. She sighed and looked up at the midnight blue sky.

"Oh, Randy, what am I supposed to do? At this rate, Sugar Rush will be consumed by darkness," she moaned.

The night has passed and the sweet morning came. Vanellope had just woken up, much to her dislike, and had passed through the garden, with Reese by her side.

"I hoped that Vanilliana would come to me in a dream last night, but nothing," she told Reese, sitting down on the fountain. "I guess I'm on my own with this whole 'finding the true knight' issue."

She sighed and stared at the wall intently, looking depressed at it. "I wonder what Rancis is doing right now. I wish I could see him," she mumbled. Reese yapped and nudged her leg, looking at her. "Reese, you're saying 'go ahead', aren't you?" she asked. "Even if I could, how could I get past the other guards without noticing my disappearance?" Reese barked and collapsed on the ground pretending to sleep. Vanellope smiled and got up, walking back to the castle.

"I get it, I get it," she murmured. "Come on, girl!"

The two entered the castle and looked around. When no one was in sight, Vanellope smiled at Reese and kissed her hand. Blowing the kiss away, she watched as the kiss turned into a soft pink cloud of dust and trailed off, leaving its magic behind. "Come on, girl!" Vanellope exclaimed. She ran off to catch up with the trail of pink dust. She watched as every oreo guard fell into a heavy slumber, snoozing loudly. The cloud of pink dust flew into the throne room, casting its sleeping magic on everyone. Wynchel and Duncan immediately collapsed on each other, Sour Bill lied on his back, and the cloud exploded in King Candy's face, causing him to get lethargic.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo! Sour Bill, I want my teddy bear," he said blearily, slumping on the throne and falling asleep.

Soon the entire castle was asleep, leaving Vanellope and Reese the only ones not under the spell. Vanellope ran up to her father and waved her hand in front of his face. "Dad? Dad? Daddy?" she said, gently smacking his face gently. When she didn't see her dad move a muscle, she smiled victorious and jumped in the air. "It worked! There're all under my spell!" She pulled her hood over her head and dashed off, with Reese in tow. The two ran out to the garden and screeched to a stop at the garden walls. Vanellope kissed Reese on the head and turned to the rest of the animals.

"Now, you behave, understood? And if anyone, and I mean anyone wakes up, I want you marshmallow peeps to sing and put them to sleep. Understood?" she said.

The animals nodded their heads and smiled. Vanellope smiled and began climbing the vine. She looked back the animals and blew them all a kiss. "Bye bye now," she said. Turning back, she climbed to the top of the wall, made sure no one was watching and jumped down, running off into the distance.

* * *

Vanellope smiled as she came across the speedway, hiding behind one of the stands. She watched intently as some of the racers were discussing about something that she couldn't hear. All she could see from her hiding spot was a small group of kids and their karts. Luckily, they had their backs turned on Vanellope so they didn't see her. Vanellope hid in her hiding spot for a while, searching for Rancis. After a while longer, Vanellope gave up on her search and turned to walk away, when she bumped into someone, falling back on her butt.

"Fancy meeting you here, your majesty," a familiar voice said.

Vanelloep's eyes shot open and she looked up. In front of her was none other than Rancis himself. He helped her up and gave her a hug. They both blushed at this, but didn't say anything. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Vanellope shrugged and smiled. "I came to see you, of course," she replied. She blushed at her remark and asked shyly, "Is that a problem? To come and see you, I mean." Rancis playfully thought for a while and shook his head.

"No, I'm glad you're here. I sort of missed you," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I was going to the movie theater to watch Lion King II: Simba's Pride. You wanna come with?"

"Yes! I-I mean, sure, yeah. I'd love to," she replied, blushing. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to his kart. He got in the kart and helped Vanellope on his lap, then drove off. The two stayed in silence in the way to the movie theather, both not knowing what to say to break the awkward moment. But it didn't matter anyhow, for they had arrived that their destination. Rancis was a bit saddened that Vanellope got up from his laps, but said nothing and followed her.

"Two tickets to see Lion King 2, please," Rancis said as the two approached the ticket booth.

The ticket lady handed him two tickets, and Rancis passed the ticket fee to the vendor. "Come on," he whispered. He handed the tickets to the ticket taker and walked into the theater, when Rancis turned back. "I'll be back. I'm gonna get some treats for us," he said. Vanellope nodded and continued into the theater, sitting in the middle of the rows of chairs. She pulled her hood more over her head and looked around. There were not a lot of people here, and the lights were dimmed. Vanellope mentally squealed at the fact that she was on a date with Rancis, but immediately kept calm when Rancis calm back with some snacks.

"Here you go, my lady," he joked, passing her some Pepsi and some Reese's cups. "I didn't know what you liked so I bought some Reese's cups for you."

"Thanks. I love Reese's. It's my favorite candy of all time," she replied, beginning to devour her heaven-like treat. Vanellope beamed at Rancis and smiled, and Rancis returned her gaze. Finally, the movie began playing and the two focused on the big screen. Halfway through the movie, the two were getting popcorn, and accidentally brushed each other's fingers together. They looked at each other and smiled apologetically, looking away from each other. Rancis sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a lovestruck smile on his face.

'_C'mon, Rancis, you can do this! Make a move already!' _he mentally shouted to himself.

He smirked and pretended to stretch, then draped his arm around her shoulder. Vanellope smiled at this and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her head into the nape of his neck. For the remainder of the movie, the two didn't move out of their lovely position. Vanellope occasionally snuggled closer to Rancis, much to his pleasure, but didn't do anything than that. Finally, the movie came to an end, and the credits rolled.

"Awwww, I just love the Lion King!" Vanellope gushed. "Don't you like it, Rancis?"

Rancis looked at her and smiled. "I thought it was awesome. Way down, in upendi. Way down, in upendi," he singsonged jokingly. Vanellope giggled and gently shoved him. The two made eye contact and just stared at each other. Rancis realized that his arm was still draped around her shoulder, so he slipped it off, chuckling nervously. Vanellope smiled and took his head, leading him outside of the theater. They finished up their drinks and threw out the empty tub of popcorn, then walked out.

"So, where do you want to go?" Vanellope asked Rancis casually.

Rancis looked around the village and patted his stomach. "There's a pastry shop not far from here. You wanna check it out?" he asked. "Would I!" Vanellope exclaimed. Rancis smirked and dashed off, leaving a stunned Vanellope behind. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled after him, bolting through the crowd. Her speed quickly accelerated and she darted off with such swiftness on her tail. Vanellope caught up to Rancis and the two screeched to a stop in front of the small little store, panting heavily.

"Wow, you…sure can run… for a girl," Rancis gasped out heavily, collapsing to the ground. "Work out often?"

Vanellope regained her composure and smirked at him. "I guess you could say that, Fluggerbutter. You seem so out of shape though. Shocked that a girl beat you so easily?" she teased him. Rancis looked at her and glared mockingly, opening the door. Vanellope playfully sneered and walked in, and her playful smirk was immediately wiped off her face. The pastry shop's wall were decorated with a cute candy wallpaper, the counter had assortments of treats she didn't even know existed, and such edible delicacies were practically calling out her name from the glass counter. Candlehead was just cleaning the counter when she saw Rancis and Vanellope.

"Hiya! What can I getcha?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey Candlehead. Get me the Reese's Cup cake special and with- what do you want, m'lady?" he asked Vanellope, looking at her.

Vanellope didn't answer, for she was too busy eying the glass counter with such interest. She gazed at the pastries intently, slightly drooling. "I want… a couple of those chocolate glazed donuts shaped like hearts, and a slice of vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles, please." She ordered, not even looking at Camdlehead.

"First time here," Rancis simply said, taking the order from Candlehead.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Candlehead asked. Vanellope instantly looked up and waved her hands, her face looking flushed, while Rancis shook his head in protest, his face beet red. "Nonononono! I-she-well- we're not dating! We're just hanging out! Right?! I mean, are we?" Rancis disputed, looking at Vanellope. Vanellope looked at Rancis and back at Candlehead.

"N-no, we're not! We're just friends!" she added, then quietly mumbled, "I mean he's cute, and sweet, but we're not dating!"

Vanellope's face turned red of embarrassment after her little commentary, and turned away quickly. Rancis nervously laughed and walked away, grabbing Vanellope on the way out. "Well it was nice seeing you, Candlehead, but we gotta go! Bye!" he said, running out. Candlehead raised an eyebrow as the turned dashed out of the store, a confused look on her face.

"Um… bye?" she questioned.

Vanellope and Rancis ran away from the store, before stopping at a nearby park and taking a moment to catch their breath. They sat on a park bench and panted heavily. "Sorry about that. Candlehead's like that sometimes," he said, looking at Vanellope apologetically. She sighed and smiled warmly at him.

"It's cool, no harm done," she answered.

The two nervously chuckled for a while, before looking around. Rancis opened the bag that contained their pastries and handed Vanellope her order. She smiled gratefully and quietly began devouring her food, not making eye contact. For a while, the two ate their treats in silence, not making eye contact. Vanellope looked at the sky and smiled gently, looking into the distance.

"I never really realized how beautiful this place really was," Vanellope commented, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Sometimes I come here just to clear my mind, or when I just want to be alone. Not a lot of the racers come here, so it's all cool," he replied.

Rancis handed Vanellope his half eaten slice of cake with a gentle smile, to which Vanellope accepted. She happily munched on it, not even caring that the frosting was smearing all over her cheeks and mouth. "Some princess you are," he laughed. Vanellope scowled at rubbed some frosting on his face, snickering.

"I don't have to act like a princess all day, every day, you know," she divulged out. "There are times when I can actually be myself. But no one really accepts me for me! They always expect me to be a princess!"

Vanellope sighed heavily and diverted her gaze away from Rancis. "All my life, my dad always tells me what a princess should do and what not to do. And everyday he's always telling me that I have to 'marry a suitor. But here's the thing: I don't want to marry some suitor. I don't want to 'fall in love' with some guy I don't love. I want to fall in love at the right time. And when I'm ready to date, I'll decide who my true love is. But for now, well…" Vanellope silenced herself and looked into the distance. The soft wind blew softly in the two kids' faces. Rancis frowned at Vanellope and touched her cheek. Turned her face in his direction, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Vanellope, don't give up. I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you with all their heart. Please don't give up on love, princess. You'll find him," he assured her.

Vanellope smiled at him and wiped the frosting off his face with a napkin. The two locked eyes with each other and stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Vanellope smiled at him and abruptly stood up, gesturing to Rancis to come follow her. The young boy smiled softly and got up to join her. The two strolled alongside each other and held hands, taking in the sweet scenery.

"I love it here. It's so-"

"Beautiful." Rancis chimed in, finishing her sentence. Vanellope smiled and continued looking around, when a bush of chocolate roses caught her eye. In an instant, she heard Vanilliana's voice replaying in her mind.

"_Chocolate is sweet, but love is even sweeter. Peanut butter and chocolate makes your love for each other twice as appealing."_

Vanellope just stood there for a while, entranced, when a pair of hands fell on her shoulder. "You okay?" Rancis asked her, looking at her concerned. Vanellope smiled at him and nodded, continuing her stroll. "I was just remembering something a person told me a while ago," she explained. Rancis nodded his head and looked down at her locket brooch.

"I don't think I mentioned it, but where'd you get your brooch?" He asked her. "I don't think I've seen it around in the jewelry store."

Vanellope looked at her locket brooch and back and Rancis. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered. Rancis pouted playfully and nudged her. "Aw come on. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me. please?" he pleaded. Vanellope bit her lip and looked around, hoping no one was around. When she saw no one in sight, she grabbed Rancis by the hand and pulled him into the forest. The two walked deeper into the forest, walking far away from the park. After a while, the two stopped and looked at each other.

"Okay, Rancis. I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise to keep it as a secret," she started.

"Vanellope, I promise with all my heart and soul," Rancis replied. Vanellope smiled and stepped back. Swirling her hands swiftly, pink sparkles began to form. Turning around, she thrusts her hands in front of her and the sparkled shot out of her hands, blasting a nearby bush. The leaves fluttered in the air, dancing lightly in the wind. Vanellope smiled and looked at Rancis, only to find his expression quite befuddled.

"What? How did…. You just…. When did… what?!" he stammered, his eyes flickering back and forth. "Can you do magic?"

"I have magical powers. Watch," she answered. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy. Vanellope lifted her hands in the air and another beam of light blasted a bush of chocolate roses. The petals fluttered in the air and descended downwards. Vanellope opened her eyes and smiled softly at the traumatized Rancis.

"See? Told you I can do magic," she said.

Rancis just watched Vanellope intently, searching her eyes with such interest. "Can I touch it?" he asked her. Vanellope nodded and took his hand, placing it on her locket brooch. The moment Rancis laid a finger on it; the brooch began to glow brightly. Vanellope blinked and a sudden flashback flaunted in front her eyes. Vanellope spotted Vanilliana crying over a figure, and a ghostly figure cackling at her, the flashback ended. Vanellope stumbled back and fell into Rancis' arms, holding her head.

"Vanellope, are you okay?" He asked her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, really. I just… need to stop over thinking things so much, that's all," she assured him, a gentle smile on her face. Rancis returned the smile and took her hand.

"As long as you're okay," he replied.

Vanellope shook her head and smirked mischievously at him. "Why, you don't want your princess to get hurt?" she asked teasingly. Rancis blushed deep crimson and looked away, breaking the sentimental gaze they were sharing. Vanellope's eyes soften and touched his shoulder, smiling.

"Rancis, I was just teasing you. Relax," she said.

Rancis sighed and looked into her eyes, smiling. "I know. Come on, let's get going," he replied. The two smiled at each other and continued their stroll, taking in the mesmerizing sight. Vanellope smiled at Rancis, but her mind was elsewhere. She was more concerned about the flashback she saw. She knew it must have to do with the ancient battle between her ancestor and the demonic spirit, but what she couldn't understand is why she was able to catch a glimpse of it when Rancis touched her ocket brooch. To Vanellope, it was quite unusual for such a reaction to happen so suddenly in Rancis' presense. Then again, she didn't understand much of her new abilities as well. Vanellope sighed and stole a glance from Rancis. Could Rancis be the person Vanilliana was referring about?

"Vanellope? You okay?" Rancis's voice broke into her stream of thoughts.

Vanellope snapped back and nodded rapidly, mentally sweat dropping. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry about me," she answered. Rancis stared at her for a while and frowned. Taking her hand, he benevolently twirled her under his arms and dipped her. "H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?" Vanellope demanded, her face turning red.

"C'mon, you need to let loose once in a while," Rancis replied, pulling her back up on her feet.

Vanellope looked unsure about this, and danced awkwardly. But after a while, she grew used to Rancis and began dancing freely. The two laughed at this and continued to sway with the soft breeze, watching as the chocolate rose petals danced in the wind. Rancis twirled Vanellope under his arms again and dipped her again, gazing into her twinkling hazel eyes. Getting caught in the moment, the two younglings leaned in closer and closer, until Vanellope opened her eyes and gently pushed Rancis away.

"Well… don't I have a fine heck of a dancer," she said nervously, caressing. "We, uh, better get going

She pried his hands off her waist and walked off, leaving Rancis behind. He snapped out of his trance and ran after, a goofy smile on his face. He caught up to the young girl and the two strolled together. After a while of peace the two had made it back to the park exit.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he whispered, taking Vanellope's hand.

The two walked away from the park and continued down the path, when they bumped into a group of CLAW officers. Rancis stumbled back and fell to his tush, groaning in pain. "You wanna watch it, kid?" one of the officers sneered.

"You watch it, bub! You bumped into me, you klutz!" he snapped, getting back up to his feet and dusting off the sugar dirt off of him. "I didn't know you guys were really a bunch of idiots without a brain. Oh well, know what they say: no brains, all brawn."

"What was that, you blonde-headed twerp?!" another said, stepping in front and picking up Rancis, tossing him around with his cohorts.

The men chortled and laughed, snickering at Rancis' cry. Vanellope watched this torture and shouted, "Hey, put him down! Right now!" The officers ignored her and continued mocking the ill-looking boy. "I said, put him down," she reiterated, pulling down her hood. "By order of the princess!" The CLAW officers looked at her and immediately fell onto their knees, bowing their heads.

"Your majesty, what are you doing outside the castle?" they asked her.

"It has nothing to do with you. Now, release the boy at once," she ordered.

The officers gently placed a green-looking Rancis on the ground and backed away. "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves. Horse playing with a young boy. I hope this doesn't happen again. Am I understood?" she demanded. The officers nodded their heads and bowed.

'And just to make sure you don't inform anyone about this little chat," she said, pulling her hood over her head once more.

She raised her hand, which was shimmering in pink sugar sparkles, and waved it in front of them. The sparkles hung in the air around them, and the officers blinked in confusion. "What are we doing here, boys?" one asked. They all shrugged and walked off, looking down at Vanellope helping Rancis to his feet.

"Nice day for a stroll, huh, lovebirds?" they chuckled.

Vanellope sighed and patted Rancis on the back gently. "You okay, Fudgehead?" she asked, helping him back on his feet. Rancis shook his head and ran towards a bush. Everything he ate recently that day, he hurled out, smothering it all over the place. After he emptied out his stomach, he looked at Vanellope with a sickening expression.

"It doesn't taste so good coming back up," he moaned in agony, clutching his stomach.

Vanellope took his arm and pulled him away, leading him away from the park. "Come on. Let's go find a place for you to rest a bit," she said. As the two walked away, a black figure lurked behind a tree, spying on the two children. He pulled out a walkie talkie and murmured, "Master, I see the king's daughter with a boy. Should I get rid of them and search for the jewel?"

"No, keep watch of the two, then report back to me," she voice responded back.

"Understood, master," the mysterious man said, following the youngsters.

* * *

Time has passed by and the two were now making their way to the castle. Rancis parked his kart by the castle wall and smiled at Vanellope, winking at her. "This is it. Thanks for spending time with me today," he said. Vanellope smiled and cuddled up with a pink cotton candy teddy bear with a white plaid ribbon around its neck.

"Well thank you winning me this cute lil' guy over here. I appreciate it," she replied.

Vanellope smiled at Rancis and got out of the kart. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek and smiled, a blush blooming on their faces. Vanellope nodded and made her way up the vine. She sat on the wall and smiled down at Rancis, waving him goodbye.

"Goodnight, Mr. Fluggerbutter," she said.

"Good night, Miss Von Schweetz," he answered back.

After sharing one last glimpse of each other's eyes, vanellope turned around and hopped down the wall, landing lightly on her feet. She heard the sound of Rancis' kart drive off and smiled distantly.

"Arf Arf!"

Vanellope smiled at Reese and patted her head, walking back inside towards the castle. "Is dad and the others still sleeping, girl?" she asked. Reese barked and nodded her head, notifying Vanellope that no one has woken up yet. Vanellope entered the castle was greeted by a bellowing sound of snored erupting from down the hallway. Vanellope covered her ears and ran up the stairs, heading into her room. She closed the door and smiled down at Reese, a bit giddy.

"Oh, you should have seen us, Reese! We talked, we danced, we raced! And we went to go see Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It was exhilarating!" she gushed, collapsing on the bed.

"I don't know why, but…whenever I'm around him I feel… different," she confessed. "I mean, Rancis is the only person who realizes that I'm not some girl with a tiara on her head, but he makes me feel special inside." She sighed and walked out to the balcony, looking down at the garden.

"Sometimes I wonder if… he really likes me," she murmured.

As she continued to look out into the garden, a levitating carpet hovered behind her. "Pretty cold, huh?" a voice piped up behind her. She smiled and looked at Rancis, shaking her head. "You just can't stay away for a measly minute, can't you?" she teased.

"Well I was on my way home, when a merchant sold me this carpet. Wanna go for a quick ride?" he offered.

Vanellope bit her lip and looked at the carpet, examining it. "Is is safe?" she questioned him. Rancis held out his hand and smiled warmly at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Vanellope looked at him for a while and grabbed his hand, getting on the carpet.

"Hold on tight, 'cause here we go!" he cried out as the carpet zipped forward. The carpet led the two around the game, passing by the speedway. Rancis chuckled and looked at Vanellope affectionately. Vanellope chuckled and caught Rancis' stare and smiled. "You wanna here something, Princess?" he asked her. Vanellope touched his cheek and turned it towards her, looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Rancis just gazed into her eyes and took her hand, caressing her hand. Opening his hand, he began serenading her with a song.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

Rancis plucked a vanilla rose from a passing tree branch and tucked in Vanellope's hair, smiling at her.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

Vanellope smiled and sang along with him, spreading her arms out wide as the carpet shot up in the sky, swirling around cotton candy clouds and twirling in the air. She inhaled the sweet scent of the air and shrieked as it dropped down towards Earth.

_ Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_ A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

The two just stared into each other's eyes and sang euphoniously, letting their melody ring in the air.

_ I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Vanellope and Rancis came across the chocolate lake and the carpet floated atop of it smoothly. Vanellope smiled and nuzzled her face under Rancis' chin, resting in his embrace.

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling place_

_ A wondrous place_

_ For you and me_

Vanellope smiled and looked up at the lit up sky as the carpet took off towards the castle. "It's so beautiful. I wish nights like this happened every night," she whispered lustfully. Rancis smiled and draped his arm around her shoulder, his fingers lightly brushing her brooch. Once again that day, Vanellope visualized a flashback replaying in front of her eyes. She saw Vanilliana cradle a young boy's head on her lap, crying heavily.

"Randy!" Vanilliana shrieked in Vanellope's head.

Vanellope gasped as she watched the flashback fade away from her eyes. She looked down at her brooch and touched it gently. Her mind drifted off for awhile, until she felt a light shove on her shoulder.

"We're here, your majesty," Rancis said finally.

Vanellope slightly jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up to see that they've reached her room balcony. Vanellope stood up and jumped high enough to land on the balcony grounds. She turned to Rancis and smiled kindly. "I had fun today. Maybe you'd want to do it again sometimes?" she asked coyly.

"Perhaps, but in the meantime," Rancis said. The carpet rose up and Rancis leaned in and planted a peck on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, my sweet princess."

Vanellope blushed and looked into his eyes, smiling. Rancis smiled back and waved goodbye as the carpet whisked him away. Vanellope waved after him and sighed, walking into her room. She found Reese sleeping soundly on her bed and smiled. Taking off her brooch and tucking it under her pillow, she quickly changed into her pajamas as slipped into her bed.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet prince," she whispered, turning off the lights and snapping her fingers together.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So, how was it? Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Vanellope: I like the fact how you used Aladdin reference.**

**Rancis: The song creates the mood very well**

**Sweet princess: Well, let our beloved audience share their thought. Leave a review for this story or drop a pm for me. Until next time, when these two stop protesting, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!  
**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Bye-bye!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**


End file.
